Little Mutt
by IOAS
Summary: Seth Clearwater: all around good guy. His imprint: well, she's...his imprint.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was in Jake's garage that I heard the low roar of a motorcycle, the squealing sound of tires trying to stop on wet pavement, and then the cacophony of metal hitting asphalt. I run behind Jake and we stop at the scene of a slender young woman getting up from the wreckage.

"Ah, fuck," I can hear her cry.

"Hey! You okay?" Jake calls out as we get closer to her.

I can see her shoulders moving up and down with big sobs. Her hands are shaking as she runs them through her long layered black hair. She drops to the ground in front of the bike and is crying in earnest now, unashamed of her large breathy sobs.

Jake gets on his knees and I stand behind him, hand on her shoulder he asks, "Are you hurt?"

She looks up at us threw a black curtain of hair and nods a silent yes.

Gravity shifts and I look into the face of girl that I know as my soul mate.

-SC-

Getting her in the garage was easier said than done. She didn't want to leave the bike, sobbing that it was the only thing she owned, and I could tell by her body posture that she didn't trust us. I pushed the bike, a 2009 Chief Dark Horse Indian, into the garage as Jake carried her and set her down on the beat up couch that he kept in the garage for customers.

I didn't want to overwhelm her, I loved her, and I didn't want to scare her. So I kept my distance, shaking in anticipation when I could greet her.

"What's your name?" Jake asked softly pushing away her hair that she was using to hide her face.

"Dante Yearling," was her raspy murmur as Jake pushed away her hair on the right side of her face.

A big black eye marred her light copper skin, bruising her skin from the eyebrow to her high cheekbone.

"Where are you from, Dante?" Jake asks, not portraying the shock of seeing such a bruise.

"Star School, Montana," Dante replies quietly.

"That's a long trip, any reason why you are in La Push?" Jake asks.

"My grandfather lives here," she replies slowly opening up to us.

"What's his name?" I blurt out, a lot less tactile than Jake.

"Thomas White, he's a tribal elder," Dante answers.

Both Jake and I grin; Tom was an elder that called how it was and didn't give "a rat's ass" whose feelings he hurt. He was vulgar and crass.

"We can take you there," Jake smiles and helps her up.

"May I get my things?" she asks nodding towards her bike and its side bags.

"Of course," Jake smiles, "By the way, I'm Jacob Black and this is Seth Clearwater."

Dante nods and faintly smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She limps over to the bike and opens one of the side bags. She pulls out small picture, a beaded necklace, and a hand gun. She puts the necklace on and slides the gun down in front of her pants next to her left hip bone. She looks back up at us defiantly, her full lips grimly pushed together.

Jake laughs to break the silence, "Come on let's pile into the truck."

-SC-

Knocking on Tom's door, I asses Dante's condition; she's got some road rash along her left leg and her clothes are torn on the left side. She looks gritty, exhausted, and her posture is stiff as a board despite all the pain she's in.

"What the hell do you-" Tom barks wiping open the door, we've interrupted their poker game, "I knew you'd be here sooner or later, Little Mutt."

His expression went from aggravated to solemn is a couple seconds, "And you got quite a shiner, come on in."

Billy Black, Officer Swan, and a couple of other guys sit around the table drinking beer and playing cards look on with surprise as we enter the kitchen.

"Boys, this is my granddaughter Dante Yearling, from the Blackfoot Rez in Montana," Tom introduces Dante with a wave of his hand and heads to the freezer.

He pulls out some sort of bagged frozen steak and slaps it onto Dante's face, "You might as well sit down, Little Mutt. I don't see you going anywhere until the police get here." Tom laughs at his own joke as Dante sits gingerly down on the chair at the table.

"Let me guess, your step dad gave you a shiner for coming home late, and you booked it," Tom frowned at her as she nodded in agreement, "Bastard, you should of pulled your knife on him, did you forget all that self-defense your Dad taught you?"

"He was drunk and I didn't want him taking the knife from me," Dante responded resentfully.

"Stupid son-of-a-bitch, you should of slit his throat for marrying my daughter. Give me your gun and your knife, you don't need them here," Tom growled and waited patiently, hand outstretched.

Dante easily handed over the gun, "I am not giving you my knife."

"You are giving me the knife, Little Mutt, I don't care if it was your Daddy's or not. You are in my house, my rules. If not, I'll ship you back to Montana and let your step-dad beat on you a little more," he snapped gruffly.

Dante growled low in her throat before reaching down and taking the knife from underneath her pant leg. I can see a flash of ink on her left inner wrist; it's a small paw print.

"Use it or lose it, Little Mutt, that's my philosophy. You should have used the damn knife on the brute when you had the chance, but you didn't and so you lose the knife. Your Dad would have been disappointed that you came running to me instead of sticking up for yourself," Tom said nonchalantly.

At this, my poor Dante burst into tears, "I'm sorry! I was scared! Ok! I was scared out of my mind!"

My heart pangs slightly and I want to smooth her tears, but I keep myself behind Jake.

"Why didn't you go to James house?" Tom questions opening up a beer and giving it to her.

Dante quiets her crying and rubs away the tears from face and replies, "Jazz was over at some girl's house, so I couldn't find him. I knew the directions here because Dad and I planned on driving over and surprising you. So, I figured I'd stick with the plan."

She takes a sip of the beer and makes a face giving it back to Tom, "It just seemed the most logical thing to do. Garrett would have to sober up to come find me."

Tom snorts and takes a swig of the beer staring down on Dante with a quizzical look, "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know, put me in the backyard on a chain," Dante retorts.

"Don't tempt me Little Mutt, I'll have Charlie here lock you up for being a runaway. I have to clothe and feed you now, huh?"

"I can steal some clothes from Rachel that don't fit her anymore," Jake supplies with a friendly smile.

"Leah also has some clothes that don't fit her," I mention, "And I'm sure Kim wouldn't mind donating seeing that she can't fit into anything besides maternity clothes."

"That sounds agreeable," Billy comments shuffling his poker chips.

"I guess I'll keep you," Tom sighs and takes the steak from Dante, "go wash your grimy ass."

Dante limps towards the stairs but turns around and looks directly at Jake and I, "What about my bike?"

"We'll fix it," I blurt out again.

Jake looks at me like I've grown a second head but nods in agreement, "We'll fix it."

My loves smiles a full smile, this one reaching to her honey colored eyes, "Thanks."

-SC-

After raiding Leah's closet, much to her chagrin, I head over to Dante's house with a lighter than air feeling. I feel like phasing, but I don't want to ruin the clothes that I've scored for her. It runs down my spine like a soft caress, taunting my skin.

I knock softly and Tom answers with a scowl, "Clearwater, you better be glad that I like your mother so much; any other person and they'd would have been shot for knocking on my door before ten."

"Of course," I smile ruefully and let myself into the living room.

Dante is curled up on the couch with an oversized shirt on and a ratty pair of sweatpants, watching TV. She sees me and smiles slightly, "Hey, it's Seth, right?"

"Yea, Seth, I stole some clothes from my sister for you. They should fit you, she was about your size before she shot up," I knew I was blushing when I said this.

"Thanks," she smiles and takes the clothes from me, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure," I smile and sit down next to her.

We sit in quiet for a couple minutes before I turn to her and ask her my burning question, "Why does Tom call you Little Mutt?"

She laughs softly, she has soft raspy voice; "I'm half Blackfoot and Quileute. So my family thought it would be cute to call me Little Mutt. Mostly my friend Jazz and Pop call me that, everyone else calls me Danny or Dante."

"Oh," I respond and I suddenly feel of jealous whoever this Jazz person is. He brings a smile to her face that I wish I could achieve.

"Who is Jazz?" I can hear myself question before I can stop myself.

"He was my Dad's friend. He's a bit younger than my dad was. But, they looked out for each other at High school, and he's my god father. Why?"

I blush, "Just wondering."

Dante smiles slightly and we stumble back into silence. I clear my throat and stand up, "So, I, um, just wanted to bring you those clothes."

"Thanks Seth, I appreciate it," she responds and follows me as I head out the door.

"I'll see you around," I blush and I mentally kick myself in the behind for being so stupid.

Dante bites her bottom lip from grinning at me and responds with husky, "See you around, Seth."

-SC-

I stumble my way back to Jake's garage, berating myself for being so uncouth. Why I couldn't manage to a smooth like Jared or Sam? Even Quil has better skill than I do! In my spiral of self criticism, I throw myself onto the empty couch and scream into its overstuffed seat.

"What's a matter Seth Clearwater?" a sing-song voice of Renesmee Cullen asks me.

I forgot that she always visited on Sunday mornings, when business was slow. I turn over and look up at the girl with big innocent eyes, "I imprinted, Nessie, and I made a fool out of myself."

Nessie squeals and hugs me until I'm sure I only left with so much oxygen, "That's so great, Seth! How did it progress?"

"Badly," I sigh into my hands and she pops my head softly and laughs.

"You just think it went atrocious, I am assured it didn't!" Nessie giggles.

"What went bad?" Jake answers coming from the bathroom with a confused look twisting his features.

"Seth imprinted! Isn't that wonderful, my Jacob?" Nessie runs up and kisses his cheek.

"You imprinted, on whom?" Jake asks, his eyes growing bigger the second.

I smile slightly, "Dante Yearling."

"WHAT?" Jake's voice thunders through the garage, bouncing off the cars and ringing in my ears.

"Jake, I don't want to hear it," I growl against my Alpha of fifteen some odd years.

"You didn't even act like it!" Jake gasps.

"I didn't want to scare her, she's been through so much, I want to let her get to know me," I reply sheepishly.

"But…" Jake starts and then shakes his head, "You are so screwed."

"I know," I reply softly.

"Jacob, I wish to meet her. You would allow it, won't you Seth?" Nessie asks and pulls on my hand with a huge smile.

"Of course," Jacob responds and kisses her head and I nod.

I feel a wave of self-pity and I can no longer fit the urge to phase, "I'm going to go run around awhile."

"Yea, you can have today off," Jake mumbles as I wander out the door.

I look back at Dante's bike and sigh before running into the forest, not even bothering removing my clothes before I phase.

-SC-  
-SC-  
-SC-

AN: Hey guys! I noticed that FF has been deleting my little stars indicating a change of time in the story. So, I am going through all the chapters and replacing my stars with SC, Seth Clearwater's initial. Hopefully, the time progression of the story will make more sense now. Much love!

-IOAS


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day, after getting consolation from everybody and getting laughed at by Leah, I was back at Jake's garage. We had a couple of cars scheduled to do maintenance on and a lot of free time in between.

I opened the back door and Dante was already in the corner scoping out the damage on her bike.

"Hey."

She gives me a stiff, "Hey."

"What's wrong?" I touch her shoulder softly and pull her around. Her black eye wants me to run out and murder her step-father.

"My Dad passed away a couple weeks ago, this was his bike," Dante says emotionless.

I feel a pang go through my heart, "I'll fix it."

"I don't have any money," she replies in a monotone voice.

I pull her into a hug and kiss her cheek, "Consider it a gift."

She pulls away and looks at me with guarded eyes, "Really?"

I laugh, "I wouldn't say it, if I didn't mean it."

She bites her bottom lip and furrows her eyebrows together, "Are you doing this because you feel sorry for me?"

"No," I breathe on her ear and I can feel her shiver in my embrace. I can feel her icy composure melting underneath my hands. I place a soft kiss at the base of her throat and I hear a low growl of pleasure deep within her throat. Her hands worm her away around the back of my head and into my hair, pulling my head down to her height.

"Thank you," a raspy response fills my nose of mint.

"You're welcome," I respond with a goofy smile.

Her lips brush mine, "I like you, Seth Clearwater. I don't know what it is about you, but all I know is that that you're magnetic."

I kiss her, pulling on the lush bottom lip in between mine. I pull away, and I sneak a glance at her with her eyes closed; she has full eyelashes and a small diamond nose ring in her right nostril.

Her eyes flutter open and she gives me a sexy smile, "Like I said, magnetic."

I glow in her compliment, unable to come up with a witty response because my brain has become putty. Her hand travels down from my chest, to my abs, to dangerously close to the top of my jeans. Her small hand grazes the front of my jeans and I can't help but to hiss. I can feel the fire stirring in my veins. Damn, she knows what she is doing to me. I close my eyes and enjoy her exploring.

I hear a throat clearing and my eyes snap open, it's Jake and he has silly grin on his face. I step back from Dante and smile sheepishly, she winks saucily at me and saunters away her bottom swaying tauntingly.

"So what was that?" Jake laughs.

"I have no idea," and I really don't.

"She was feeling you up and you have no idea, why?"

"I don't know," I cry.

I run my hands into my hair. I have a raging hard on and it's making me very uncomfortable.

I feel Jake patting my back, "It'll be okay Seth you'll figure it out eventually."

-SC-

It has been two weeks since I saw Dante in Jake's auto garage. I have fixed the Chief Dark Horse and I am sitting outside her house waiting for her to notice that I'm here. The bike looks pretty good and I am pretty proud of myself for fixing it.

"Hey," I hear her raspy voice behind me. Today she smells like sandalwood and strong scent of pine.

I turn around and smile, "Hey, I thought I'd bring your bike to you."

"Well thank you," she responds as I hop off of it. She admires it for a couple minutes, a ghost of a smile on her lips. I can tell that she's impressed.

She cocks her head to the side and grins at me, "So, Tom isn't home do you want to come in?"

I shrug and follow her into the house. She's wearing short shorts with a very small t-shirt. I can clearly see the dip in her back and the contours of her spine, it makes my blood rush.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Umm, no thank you," I blush rubbing the back of my neck.

"Do you want to finish what we started?" she asks boldly hopping on to the kitchen table.

"What?" Is she propositioning me? What should I do? Oh my god.

She laughs, pulling me towards her by my belt loops, "Oh Seth, I asked you if you want to finish what we started?"

"I don't know what you mean," I play dumb, maybe she'll get frustrated and forget the whole idea. As odd as this seems, wait never mind it's not odd at all, I've never had sex. Before Dante, I've never been kissed. Now, I've seen sex through the other guy's point of view, but never experienced it.

She laughs again, "You are so modest, Seth."

She pulls off my shirt in one fluid motion and hops off the kitchen table. She pulls off her shirt and walks down the hall way, her back and thick wild black hair that frames her angular face taunts me.

"Are you coming?" She asks and I can see the valley between the mountains of her breasts. Dusky rose nipples tease me and make my mouth fill up with cotton. I can't believe I'm doing this, I can't believe I'm doing this.

She laughs again as I follow silently, my eyes watching the muscles move in her thighs and her back. Everything seems so surreal. She has a tattoo, I can't tell what kind of Canis species it is, but its tail and hind quarters curl around into her middle back. It's a slim animal, done in a thick black outline.

She pulls me to the bed and straddles me, "For some reason, I have this nagging thought that you've never done this before."

"I haven't," I croak as she unbuttons my pants.

She smiles devilishly and pulls my pants down, removing my shoes in the process. I see a little bit of the tattoo, it's torso and head go around her hip bone, pointing down. It's smaller than a wolf, but I can't quite place it.

"That's what I thought. You aren't one for casual sex are you? You are one of those guys that are monogamous, one girl at one time," she taunts removing her pants and throwing them on the floor. I can see dark ink on her hip bones and her right side. I still can't make out what kind of dog relative it is.

I think my brain has stopped working, seriously. She pulls my boxers down and I hiss when I can feel her pussy against me. My hips buck off the bed and she laughs into my neck.

A deviant smile crosses her full lips again, "Thank you for fixing my bike Seth, I really appreciate it."

What? Oh yea, I did fix her bike. "You're welcome," I pant.

She nibbles on my neck and I see stars. I can smell her arousal, it's sweet and pungent. I run my hands down her copper skin and I can feel her smile into my neck again.

"Are we even?" she pants into my ear, sucking on my lobe.

Huh? "I guess," I stutter out when she rubs herself against me.

"Good."

She impales herself on me and my back arches pushing me farther into her, "Oh gods!"

This is the most incredible feeling.

-SC-

I am positive I have a dorky smile plastered on my face when I go to work. Jake looks at me quizzically and shakes his head. I feel like skipping. Sex is the most amazing experience. Well let me correct that, sex with Dante Yearling is an amazing experience.

I giggle, yes giggle, when I recall what happen yesterday. Dante is so beautiful in all her passion. Her body moves like a torrent stream and she kisses like she's dying of thirst. She's wild, dominating, and ardent.

"So," Jake pauses looking at me strangely, "what has you in such a good mood?"

I laugh and lay out on the ground with a big smile on my face, "I had sex."

"What?" Jake guffaws.

"I had sex with my imprint," I grin.

"You had sex with Dante? Already?" Jake exclaims loudly.

"Yes, and it was amazing."

"Seth! What the Hell! What is wrong with you?" Jake shrieks like a little girl.

"She came on to me!" I shriek back.

"Phase, I want to see what happened," Jake commands.

"Come on, Jake, can't I bask in my glory by myself for just one day?" I'm whining, but it's highly intrusive that Jake is asking this of me.

"No! Phase, now!" Jake demands.

He closes down shop and turns off all the lights, "Are you trying to set a romantic mood?" I jest and he growls at me.

We take off our clothes and both phase, our thoughts intermingle with each other. I can feel Jake's anger, then amusement, and then astonishment.

_'Seth, she had sex with you because you fixed her bike.' _

_ 'Come on, Jake, no she didn't.' _

_ 'SETH! She thanked you for her bike before she fucked you! And then she asked if you guys were even!' _

_ 'Shit.'_

_ 'Phase back.'_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" I cry.

I am beyond mortified. My imprint thinks I used her for sex!

"Well, at least she enjoyed herself," Jake comments as he turns on the lights and reopens the shop.

I lie naked on the greasy garage floor, "Why me?"

"Because you can handle it, Seth, you are a good guy. A little naïve, but all around good guy," Jake commends standing over me, "Now put some clothes on."

-SC-

It doesn't take long for the whole pack to find out that Seth Clearwater "fixed his imprint's bike for sex." Head down, I meet the rest of our pack at the beach.

Embry snickers at me as I plummet down next to him. He elbows me in the ribs and snickers; "Are we even?"

"Em, cut it out. It isn't nice," Quil scowls throwing some sand at Embry and then turn and smiles at me, "By the way, Seth, her tattoo is a coyote."

"That's great," I growl.

"Did you know that the coyote and the gray wolf are sworn enemies? If the coyote goes on gray wolf territory, it'll be killed," Quil commented cheerily.

"Thank you, Quil." I reply. I'm feeling unnaturally somber.

"I like her, she has guts," Leah comments, "She isn't the normal brainwashed imprint."

"Leah, play nice." Jake states and sits next to me and pulls me into a half hug, "It'll be okay, Seth. We all know you aren't a womanizer and that you love your imprint."

"Thanks, Jake," I mutter and smile slightly.

"You picked a good one Seth, she's sexy as hell," Embry grins and gives me a high five.

I have to admit, I imprinted on a beautiful, sexy, wonderful woman.

"Just make sure you check her for STDs," Leah snickers.

"Leah…." Jake growls deep in his throat.

I whine and Quil pats my shoulder, "Because of her mean comment, _Leah_ will invite your imprint to the bonfire tomorrow, right Leah?"

"Sure," Leah scowls.

My somber mood is suddenly lifted with the hope of fixing everything tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Both packs are present at the beach, and despite having two Alphas, everyone is getting along fine. It was like when we had one big pack, but less chaotic and thankfully we don't see each other's thoughts anymore. It's the middle of the day, everyone is playing soccer, or eating, or talking. It's nice to see everyone.

"So Seth, I heard you imprinted," Kim smiles up at me, her hands on her rounding belly.

"I did," I grin ear to ear. I can't wait till Dante arrives and meets everyone. Kim congratulates me and I give her a big hug.

A low rumble of a motorcycle alerts me that she's here and I go to meet Dante. I smile at her as she unties the blue handkerchief that's protecting her nose and mouth.

"Hey," I blush and I can feel my cheeks ache from smiling so much.

"Hey Seth," she says raising her eyebrow at me, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, and I thought we were even. I was very surprised when _**your sister **_invited me to this gathering of yours to talk because you _**needed **_to talk to me."

My face is now scarlet, "Dante, I didn't mean to use you for sex."

She laughs loudly, her raspy voice falling and rising with every belly laugh. She wipes away her tears and lights a cigarette that she pulled from her saddlebag.

"Seth," she blows the smoke away from me, "I fucked you because you fixed my bike. The end, you didn't use me, I didn't use you. We fucked, I enjoyed it, and you enjoyed it. There are no hard feelings, okay?"

I wince at her crass words, "But…"

She looks at me thoughtfully and then exclaims with eyes wide, "I was your first?"

I am beyond mortified and cover my eyes with my hand. I wish I could disappear.

"I'm sorry, Seth, if I would have known I would have been more gentle with you," she apologizes and tugs my hand away from my face and gave me a real smile. "I've never been someone's first before, I'm really honored," she says and smiles in a cocky way.

"There is no reason to be sorry, Dante, I should have told you," I reply grinding the top of my sneaker into the pavement.

"You should of, I would have sucked you off first so you would've lasted longer," she replies taking a long drag of her cigarette and then flicking it away.

I don't think I can get any more red or embarrassed. Never in my life have I had anybody talk to me this way, besides Emmett but I normally block him out with show tunes, and I find it a little arousing in a dirty way.

"Um, thanks?"

She laughs loudly, "Your welcome."

"So, do you want to meet everyone?" I ask timidly, I am pretty sure I'm still very red.

"Sure, I'll meet your friends," Dante replies hopping off the bike and playfully pushing me, "Loosen up Seth, it was just sex."

"Yea, just sex," I whisper, smiling half-heartily.

I follow her to the beach, mesmerized by her slender body and how it moves. She's wearing a black t-shirt and flare jeans, but looks amazing.

"Hey Dante!" Jake waves at us.

"Hello Jake," she replies and goes to his side.

I breathe deeply and watch her walk away from me, my nerves frazzled. I run my fingers through my hair and I feel a little better. How can I convince her that's it just not sex?

"Seth, what are you doing? Come on," Dante calls laughing at me.

I join her and Jake with a hesitant smile, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Don't think, it just complicates things," Dante whispers towards me and elbows me in the ribs. She has a sexy little grin and it makes me blush.

"Alright," I reply.

Amazingly, Dante fits right in with everyone. The smaller pack, myself included, decided to go up to the cliff to chill. And Dante is laughing and talking with Leah as they walk behind all of us.

As we reach the top I hear a breathy, "This is awesome."

"Yea, it's even better when you jump," Leah comments as the two of them look over the edge.

"I want to do it," she says pulling her hair into a pony tail. She looks down at the cliff with an indefinable smile.

"You can't," I am beyond panic now.

"Leah did it, so I can do it," Dante snarky replies.

"Leah's different," Quil replies nervously.

"So?"

Oh gosh, she's not backing down. "I'll jump first and then you can," I suggest.

"Nope, I jump first," she stubbornly responds.

"Jump, then," Jake chuckles and crosses his arms.

Dante snorts and steps back a couple away from the edge, she gives me soldiers salute and then runs off the cliff, diving into the water. She doesn't make a sound when her body slices into the water. My heart is pounding in my ears as I hang off the edge, waiting for her head to surface.

"I didn't think she was going to do it," Quil states and I give him a slight smile.

"She likes to be challenged," Leah states with a chuckle, "You are going to have your hands full, Sethy-poo."

I see her long mane of black hair surface and start swimming towards the shore. Before I second guess myself, I jump myself and swim after her. I catch up to her and she goes under and pops up in front of me.

"That was exhilarating," she laughs and we watch the others jump one by one off the cliff.

We swim to the beach and sit in silence, waiting for the others.

"Hey Seth! Where are Quil and the others?" Claire Young asks me and plunkers down next to me. She must have just got her from work because she smells faintly of burgers.

"He jumped, so he'll be here in a few," I reply and bring her into a wet hug and keep my arm around her

"Hi! I'm Claire," she says sticking her hand out to Dante. Dante shakes her hand and introduces herself with a stoic expression.

"You two jumped?" Claire asks me with a faltering smile.

"We did, Dante went first," I reply.

"I'm going to go smoke," Dante rudely states and walks away.

"She's jealous," Claire giggles, "I can tell she doesn't like sharing you."

I blush and look at Dante over my shoulder, she standing near her bike and angrily smoking. I smile at Claire and go to Dante, "Are you okay?"

She flicks her cigarette away and looks at me with a Cheshire grin, "I have an idea."

"You do?" I question, I am genuinely intrigued. She grabs my hand and I follow her deep into woods far away from the beach. "What are we doing?"

"I'm teaching you to be spontaneous," Dante replies with a silly grin on her face. She peels off her wet shirt and once again I mesmerized by the contours of her breasts. They fit perfectly into my hands.

"How are we being spontaneous?" I question as she brings me closer to her. Her hard nipples tease my chest and her hands leaving a trail of fire on my skin.

"We," she whispers signaling between me and her, "are going to have a quickie in the woods."

Blood has left my thinking head and rushed to the other one, "Really?"

"Yes," she grins and peels away my wet clothes, "I've always have had a fantasy of screwing my brains out in deep secluded woods. And I want to teach you to properly have fulfilling sex before you move on to another girl."

"But, I don't want another girl, I want you," I whisper against her lips. I can't believe she thinks I'm going to move on.

"You'll move on Seth, you're a good sweet guy, and I'm not worthy of you," Dante states and pulls me into a kiss.

We are standing naked in the middle of the forest, and I can't help to think that this is a really odd fantasy. I mean really, how many people have fantasies about having sex in the woods, where there are mosquitoes, bears, and wolves?

Dante leans up against a broad oak tree and brings me with her, "Trust me, Seth, you'll enjoy this."

"I enjoy it because it's you," I whisper and passionately kiss her with all my might.

When I pull away, her eyes are all glossy and she looks sad.

"Dante?" I question and she smiles watery, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"You are so sweet, Seth. Don't let anybody ruin you," Dante pants when I press my cock up against her.

"I won't," I groan as I push into her body.

"Good boy," she cries out as we move together.

It's just as amazing as the last time, but I can't help to think that we are going to smell like sex when we go back.

-SC-

I go red faced back to the beach, even though Dante seems more relaxed than before. It's dark and we sit next to the bonfire. She curls up next to me and puts her head on my chest. I can't help but to grin.

"I'm tired and cold," Dante states; I know she is trying to make up an excuse to cuddle with me.

"It's okay," I whisper into her ear and kiss her temple, "I'll keep you warm."

My comment falls on deaf ears, because she's already fast asleep.

Quiet takes place and there isn't any commotion until some of the guys sit by the fire. Oddly, Brady winks at me and Collin won't meet my eyes while the other guys are blushing. Sam comes and sits down at me, he looks a little jittery.

"Seth, you have to be careful were you… you know," Sam gestures with his hands awkwardly and a couple of the guys snicker.

I color, "I'm sorry. It wasn't my idea."

"We know," Collin blurts out and hides his face in his hands.

"The thing is… Collin and Brady saw you guys. So you have to be careful next time," Sam stated with finality.

"And if they didn't see you, you sure do smell like it," Paul adds with a wink. Rachel gives him a disapproving slap in the chest, but still smiles and winks at me too.

"Just, be careful," Jared teases.

I am beyond all words of embarrassment, so I just nod my head. Deciding this was my cue to leave, I pick up Dante carefully. I fish for her motorcycle keys in her pocket and hand them to Jake as he walks up to the rest of the group.

He grins at me like a little school boy, "You wore her out."

"Please, don't tease me," I whisper and place the keys safely into his hand, "Just make sure the bike gets back to her house okay?"

"Alright," Jake grins as I walk away to my truck.

I put Dante into the truck and drove to my apartment. Placing her onto my bed, I carefully removed her damp clothing and my own. "Dante," I whispered in her ear. She murmured a bunch of incoherent noises and I laugh.

"Dante," I whispered again my nose rubbing into her check.

"Yes?" She sleepily answered touching my face.

"Do you want to take a shower?" I ask.

"Yes, with you," she sleepily replies.

I smile broadly, I can't help it. She's opening up to me and I bask in her love. One day, she'll realize that we are meant to be together and everything will be perfect. I am excited, because it took Paul, Jared, and even Sam a while before their imprints really open up to them. I've only had Dante for a month and she's already comfortable with me.

We stand in the shower together and I methodically wash her body till I am confident she is clean. She mews like a little cat and sighs when I wash her hair, her eyes half closed with a dreamy smile on her face.

"I like you," she whispers to me, barely audible over the shower.

I can't wipe this smile off my face, "I like you too."

"You make the pain go away," she whispers into my wet shoulder as I wash my own body. She wraps her arms against my waist and I can feel her sigh in contentment. I know she's somewhere between reality and dream world.

"I'm glad I can make the pain go away, I'll do anything for you," I respond turning off the water and wrapping ourselves in a large towel.

Drying her hair and methodically brushing it, we make our way back to the bed. I toss the wet clothes to the corner. Dante stands in my doorway and watches me.

"Come here," she whispers holding out the towel.

Her glistening copper skin contrasts from the towel and I come to her. She wraps the towel once again around us.

"In the old days, young women of my tribe would invite their lovers into their blankets. And the two lovers would whisper to each other their feelings, their plans, and their aspiration for each other. It was their courting time, wrapped in secrecy of the large blanket. Like what we are doing now," she says in a dreamlike voice.

"Really? What are you feelings, plans, and aspirations, Dante Yearling?"

"I really like you Seth Clearwater," she pauses and places her head on my chest, "If I was a good girl, I'd want to marry you."

I hold back a shout of joy and smile into her drying hair, "You are a good girl."

I pick her up and place her into my bed with ease. A silly little frown mars her face as she turns to me and watches me tidy up the room, "I'm not a good girl, Seth. I had sex with you in the woods. Good girls don't have sex in the woods."

I lay next to her and chuckle, "You are delirious, I guess I'm not a good boy then, because I'm pretty sure I had sex with you in the woods."

"You are wonderful," she murmurs into my chest.

"You are too," I reply, but she is already asleep.

-SC-  
-SC-  
-SC-

AN: I don't own Twilight, wish I did… I'd be a rich SOB, and please REVIEW… they make me update faster. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dante sits at my mother's kitchen table. She's fidgeting a little, but keeps a brave face when my Mom starts cooking breakfast. I am very proud of her for agreeing to come with me over to Mom's house for breakfast and I smile encouragingly.

"So, how did you get the name Dante?" My mom asks flipping pancakes.

"My Dad's friend James was reading _The Divine Comedy_ for school when my mother handed me over to my Dad. I was only a new born, with no name, so they thought it would be a good name," she replies with a shaky smile.

"She handed you over?" my mom says in shock, and I wince, I'm sure this isn't the best breakfast conversation.

"She was married to another man, so he made her hand me over," Dante quietly says fiddling with the fork placed on the table.

"I'm sorry to hear that dear," my mom replies and goes back to flipping the humongous pancakes.

"It's alright, I loved growing up with my Dad and James. My Dad was wonderful and Jazz he's a great "foster" parent. My Dad's family is all gone, but Dad and Jazz would always take me up here to see Tom," Dante said sincerely with a smile.

"Leah tells me you have a tattoo," my Mom grins and wags her eyebrows at Dante.

Dante blushes and looks over at me, but I shrug, "I got it on my eighteenth birthday. When I was little, I went to a bonfire and an elder of my tribe told the story of Little Friend Coyote. It's about a young woman named Su-ye-sai-pi and her husband Front Wolf. Front Wolf decided to travel across the plains to visit his family and they get captured by a rivaling tribe. Front Wolf and all his warriors get killed by the other tribe. So after a few days of having to witness there war dance and victory, Su-ye-sai-pi escapes and a little coyote leads her back to her people. My Dad always said that Jazz was my coyote. That he was my protector and my guide back to our people if anything ever happened to him."

"He must me worried about you, your friend James," my Mom stated in her very serious business-like tone. That tone used to scare me when I was child.

"He probably is, but, I don't want to be in the way of his life. He never really got to experience High School because of me. He finally moved out our home two months ago and is dating a really pretty Kindergarten teacher. I've never seen him so happy," Dante said, sadness tinting her voice.

"There are different kinds of happiness, Dante, the love and happiness of a family is very different from the love and happiness that you get from a girlfriend or boyfriend. You should call, tell him where you are," my mom states giving us both pan cakes and smiling.

"I think that would be a good idea," I mutter.

I'm very jealous of Jazz, I want to be her protector, and I want to be the light in the darkness in her world. I want her to tattoo a wolf down her spine. I want her to talk about me with an adoring smile.

"I'll call when you drop me off," Dante states and takes a bite of her pancake.

I nod and we eat the rest of our breakfast in silence. I take her home, in silence, until we get to Tom's house. Tom and middle-aged man are sitting on the porch.

"Oh my god," Dante flies out of the truck and runs into the arms of the man.

My blood is boiling, and I want to punch his lights out.

"Hey Clearwater," Tom barks with a silly little grin, "Why don't you shut off that truck before you break off the steering and crash into my house."

I growl deep in my throat, "Coming."

"Jazz, this is Seth, he gave me a ride home," Dante introduces me while hugging on James.

"It's nice to meet you Seth, thanks for bringing Little Mutt home," he says. And they go into the house laughing and smiling.

"Jealous?" Tom snickers and I whine.

No, I'm not jealous of "Jazz." Who is taller than me, attractive, who is toned, with long ropey muscles, and tons of sex appeal. Nope, I am not jealous at all. I don't even care that she referred to me as the guy that just drove her home. Nope, I am not jealous at all.

"No."

"Right, come inside, I'll give you a beer for all your troubles," Tom says patting me on the back.

I sit sullenly in the kitchen with Tom as my love and her really annoyingly handsome "parent" catches up. She doesn't even mention me, at all, doesn't mention that she was over at my house last night or that we had amazingly mind-blowing sex twice. I slump even more in my chair and Tom laughs at me handing me another beer. (I already drank the first one in all of my self-pity.)

Number One Enemy walks into the kitchen with Dante and The Enemy pulls her into his lap. "So, how do you know Danny?" He questions me.

"I fixed her bike," I reply sullenly.

"Well, that was very nice of you," he replies and gives Dante a tight squeeze.

"Seth, here, is one of the Tribal Elders here in LaPush," Tom states.

"That's wonderful," The Enemy responds with a smile and Dante rolls her eyes.

"Come on, Jazz," she states and hops of his lap. With a swish of her hips, she walks out the door without a second glance at me.

The Enemy sighs and looks over at me, "It is okay Seth. She'll warm up to you. Just be warned, that she likes to play with guys like you and make them really vulnerable. Then she rips them apart and uses their bones to pick her teeth. But, I think she likes you, she never introduces the guys to me. So, have faith."

He pats my shoulder and walks out following Dante. I let my head fall to the table; why me?

-SC-

Jake laughs at my thoughts when we go on patrol that night.

'_Stop Seth, your being so pitiful.' _

_ 'The Enemy told me that she picked guys like me out of her teeth! How the heck am I supposed to convince to LOVE ME!' _

_ 'Stop referring him as "The Enemy" Seth, he's not your enemy. He was trying to help you out with Dante. At least she introduced you!' _

_ 'As the guy who drove her home!_

_ 'How was she supposed to introduce you, Seth? "This is Seth, we've fucked two times."' _

_ 'No! I don't know, I wanted something like, "This is Seth, he's my friend."' _

_ 'You guys aren't friends, you just hooked up.' _

_ 'I would like think of us as friends!'_

_ 'Tell her then!' _

_ 'Fine!'_

I phase out, angrily throwing on my clothes and stealthily going to Tom's house. Her window is open, so I just hop up into it. She's sitting on her bed in her bra and cut off shorts and is a little shocked to see me.

"I want to be your friend," I state with finality.

"Okay," she grins.

"So, yea, okay."

"Why?"

I gape at her like a fish, "Because we did it twice!"

"So you don't want to have sex anymore?" she asks, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I mean, no… I mean, I do want to have sex but I want to be your friend too," I fumble with my words. I feel like an idiot.

"Alright, so what does a friend of Seth Clearwater entail?" She asks with a silly little grin.

"I want to get to know you," I said sitting next to her.

"What do you want to know?"

"What's you favor color?" I ask with a goofy grin and she doubles over laughing hysterically.

"Your full of surprises Seth, nobody has asked me my favorite color since I was six," she giggles pushing away her hair from her face.

"What is it?" I ask taking that hand and kissing her palm gently.

Her eyes grow wide and she squirms a little bit, "Azure, my favorite color is azure."

"What is your favorite memory?"

She pulls her hand away and pushes me back onto her bed, "How about you ask me a good question? Like… what's my favorite position?" She straddles me and kisses my Adam's apple.

I am blushing but I am steadfast, she's not going to distract me, "No, I want to know your favorite memory."

She scoffs at me, "I don't have one."

"Mine is when my Dad took me deep sea fishing and I caught a huge fish," I reply sitting back up, but keeping her in my lap.

"Where is your Dad?" Dante asks quietly playing with the hair behind my ears.

"He passed away a while back," I reply. It still hurts sometimes, I miss my Dad.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dante says awkwardly.

"And I'm sorry about your Father, it hurts less with time," I hug her tightly to my chest.

"My Dad took me horseback riding, that's my favorite memory," Dante whispers and kisses my ear lobe.

We talk and laugh for the rest of the night, until her eyelids drop and I can hear the steady tattoo of her heart.

-SC-  
-SC-  
-SC-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Normally, visiting the Cullen house makes me feel better, but not this visit. Edward and Bella are all curled up on the couch playing some kind of game on Nintendo DS. Something about memory quizzes, like they really need that. Jasper and Alice are in their own little world, flittering outside in the forest, while Emmett and Rosalie attempted to make conversation with me.

"When are you going to tell her that you turn into a humongous flea-ridden fur ball?" Rosalie asks sweetly.

"I'm not sure," I reply sighing.

"You should bring her over," Edward states, "I know Renesemee would like to meet her, and I would like to too."

I shrug and mumble, "I'm not sure if she's up for that though. I mean she just lost her Dad and I don't think things are normal for her just yet."

"You mean that she gets jealous easy and you don't want to cause any more conflict," Edward states, his eyes steady on me.

Well, that too. She doesn't exactly like Claire, she's made that known a couple times that we've run into them. She gives Claire the cold shoulder and acts like she isn't even there.

"Yes, I gave Claire a hug, and she had to mark me like I was her territory," I plop my head into my hands.

"By fucking in the woods?" Emmett laughed making Edward squirm.

"We smelt like sex and to add to my humiliation, Brady and Collin saw us! I've never been so embarrassed in my life," I whine.

"Your such a prude, there is nothing wrong with being adventurous. At least she's isn't some fuddy duddy who stays at home and knits. I think you should bring her over, tomorrow, we'll play baseball," Rosalie sweetly commands.

It's like lacing arsenic with sugar. Edward snorts at me and I smile, "Alright Rose, I'll try."

-SC-

Dante huffs and puff behind me and grumbles a couple swear words. She stops and glares at me nastily, "You invite a smoker to go hiking, that's so damn stupid."

I wince, "I thought you'd have fun. You said you liked the woods."

"No, I said I liked "activities" we could do in the woods, not hiking. But instead of doing something that would bring pleasure to us both, I'm trailing behind your skinny ass to go meet some of your friends that I don't give a rat's ass about. I am going to have to quit smoking to keep up with your inane ideas. Next you'll be asking me to run a marathon with you or some kind of shit like that," Dante wheezes and snaps at me.

"I'd never ask you to run a marathon," I reply sheepishly.

"Better not, I'd tell you to find another fuck-friend. I can't deal with all your physically fit crap," she retorts right back.

Her words are like a little snake biting into my flesh. I smile weakly and hold out my hand. She snorts at me and walks ahead of me, pushing me out of the way, and marching onward. I catch a whiff of her scent, and it smells a little different, sweeter like freshly cut grass.

"So, oh mighty Richard Simmons imitator, what are we doing when we get to our destination?"

Did she call me Richard Simmons? I scowl and say, "We are going to play baseball."

"It's going to storm and we are going to play baseball in this storm?" Dante asked skeptically, eyeballing me with a little frown.

"Yes, it's more competitive that way," I reply.

How was I am to explain to my very human imprint that the Cullen's and I were heavy hitters? Rose totally set me up, hussy.

When we enter the field, Nessie waves excitingly, "Seth Clearwater! I'm so delighted to see you! This must be Dante Yearling."

She comes and hugs Dante, who gives me a nasty glare but smiles sweetly at when Nessie steps back. "It's nice to meet you," her voice is so sickeningly sweet it hurts my back molars.

After I introduce Dante to everyone, everybody divides up into teams, Dante on Alice's team and I'm on Edward's team.

"Dante, would like to be up first to bat?" Alice asks in her little pixie voice.

"I guess," Dante reply and readies for the pitch.

Rosalie smirks back at me and pitches pretty fast for a normal human. The crack of the bat hitting the ball surprises me and Dante goes running towards first base where I stand astonished. She passes me with determination and heads for second base before Jake tags her out with the ball.

"Where did you learn to play?" Nessie asks with a huge smile.

"My Dad taught me how to play," Dante states coldly and stands behind Carlisle.

I smile, I have learned something new. The rest of the game goes well and before I know it, we are waving good bye to the Cullen's (and Jake) and heading back to my apartment. She tiredly flops down on my bed and curls up, she's adorable.

"Are you okay?" I ask and rub her back gently.

"I haven't been feeling well lately," she mumbles into my pillow, "I think I'm coming down with the flu."

"Maybe you should take a nap," I comment spooning up against her.

"Seth," she whispers, "Jazz is making me go back to Montana."

My heart drops, "Why?"

"He says that I am not doing anything up here that I'm just floating around being lazy. He convinced my boss back home to give me a grieving period, but now that it's up, I have to go back to work," she says looking up at me.

"I didn't know you had a job. Where do you work?" I ask into her shoulder, I won't be able to survive if she goes back to Montana.

"I am a nurse at the local hospital," she whispers and plays with veins in my forearm.

"You could get a job at the Forks hospital, Carlisle is a doctor there."

"It'd look bad, I'm only nineteen, this is my first year and if I transfer they would think I was really flighty," she replies solemnly.

"But," I stutter and sigh. Why does the world hate me?

"It'll be okay Seth; you'll find some other girl. You are devilishly handsome, it won't take long," Dante teases running her hands down my forearm.

"I don't want anybody else," I whine and nuzzle into her hair.

She chuckles and turns to me, "You are so sweet."

I kiss her lips, "I can be mean too."

She laughs, but threads her fingers through my hair and kisses me back forcefully. Our tongues battle for dominance as I remove our clothing.

"You are getting better at this," she giggles as I remove her bra.

I grunt, sounding like a cave man, and palm her breasts. She gasps and giggles as we fight over dominance. "Let's do it from behind," I breathe down her neck and lick her ear.

"Alright," she sexily grins, unbuckling her jeans and shimmying out of them.

"Come here," I growl and she laughs.

I flip her over and she laughs at me again, I am trying to be the alpha male and she's laughing at me. I insert a finger and she hisses. She's so ready and I feel my cock twitch. I impale her one swift motion and she gasps.

"Seth!"

She's not laughing anymore, I'll say that much. I pound into her, marking her as mine. She squirms around me and cries out in pleasure. My orgasm is the most intense I've ever had and I bite her shoulder from shouting out and waking all of LaPush. I can feel her body pulsing around my cock and we pass out together.

-SC-

She's gone in the morning but by my side is a little note:

_ Seth, I'm at Emily's. I'll be back later._

I smile, and roll over, drifting back asleep.

-SC-

There is pounding on my door and I sleepily jerk it open, "What?"

"YOU BIT HER?" Sam roars in my face and I step back.

"What are you talking about?"

"You BIT your imprint! What the bloody hell were you thinking?" Sam roars, his whole body shaking.

"What do you mean I bit Dante?" I back up, trying to back track to where I could do such a thing.

"She came to my house, bleeding from her shoulder asking Emily to stitch her up!"

Her shoulder, o' shit….

I feel my face pale and I stutter, "Where is she?"

"My house, she's sleeping," Sam snarls, "Who knows what the repercussions of you biting her!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," I stutter, "I got to go see her."

Sam snorts and we ride in my car in silence to his small house. He points to his guest bedroom door and I stealthily enter, Dante is sleeping on her side and I sit next to her.

"Hey," I choke out after she opens her eyes sleepily, "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"S'okay," she replies, "It's not the first time someone has bit me."

I flitch visibly and Dante sits up carefully. She's grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I'm just kidding Seth, and nobody has bit me before. I didn't even know you were into that kind of stuff."

"I'm not," I mumble darkly, head down.

She kisses my cheek softly, "Do you think you can take me home?"

"Sure," I reply helping her up carefully.

She leans into my body and sighs softly, "You know Seth… it's never a dull moment here. I'm going to miss you when I go back to Montana."

I nod and help her into my truck, I feel like she's made of glass today. When I get her home, Jazz is at the front door with a curious look on his face.

"What happened?" He questions looking between Dante and me.

"I fell, I was being stupid, you know, dancing around slippery rock in the mountains," Dante laughs dryly.

Jazz arches his eyebrow but nods, "Well, I'll have the doctor look at you when we go back to Montana tomorrow."

I freeze, "Tomorrow? You are leaving so soon?"

"We have to, we have to get back to real life," Jazz laughs as I follow the two of them in to the house.

I feel the air around me constrict my lungs and I try choke down the tears that sting my eyes. Tom comes around the corner and sees my dilemma, he grabs me, makes some kind of excuse and we head outside.

"Breathe, boy, breathe," Tom barks.

I gasp through my shuddering sobs, "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, so what are you going to do?" Tom asks patting my shower.

It dawns me, I'll have to let her go… so she'll come back to me.

-SC-

-SC-

A/N: Don't be upset, it's not what it seems. Just wait till the next chapter. Thanks to all you ghost readers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The pain I am feeling was is so immense. It is as if my skin was being torn from my flesh and someone was playing with my organs. Problems breathing, problems sleeping, problems eating; I felt that my organs were shutting down on me. I was in a downward spiral of loneliness, grief, anger, and denial.

It has been two months since Dante left, and I feel like I'm dying. Mom and Leah come every other day, to make sure I am fed and that my apartment is in correct order. I try to put on a brave face, but in all reality, some days I can't get out of bed. I shave once a week, I haven't cut my hair, and I probably look like death warmed over. I do brush my teeth though, that's a priority.

My sheets still smell faintly of Dante; sandalwood, mint, and freshly cut grass. Her smell permeates my lungs and I can feel my body shudder. I breathe in her smell and tears well up in my eyes.

If I had the energy, I would phase and go to Montana, but I feel so paralyzed.

There is a soft knock on my door and I mutter a groggy "come in."

It's Jake and he sits at the edge of my bed, "Seth, I know it hurts but you got to get your life back."

I eye him from my pillow and frown, "No you don't."

"No I don't know what?" Jake questions his forehead scrunching together.

"You don't know how much it hurts. Bella wasn't your imprint when she chose Edward, it's not even close," I grumble and turn back over.

"Seth, come on man, I need your help at the garage," Jake pleads and shakes my shoulder.

"Ask Quil," I retort and close my eyes.

I can hear Jake sigh and get up, slowly closing the door behind him. The rest of Jake's pack come and visits be day after day, they try to cheer me up and get me to come with them to different occasions. But, I can't. I can't do anything.

I feel so empty.

-SC-

The pack has stopped visiting and only Mom comes. It's been another month and I feel even worse, if that's even a possibility. Dante hasn't called, are you supposed to call friends? But then again, she never asked for my number and I never asked for hers.

There is an incessant knocking on my door and I stumble from my bed to get it. I open the door and lean against the door frame. I feel so tired, so unbelievably tired.

"You look like shit."

It's Dante, my eyes widen, "You're back."

"Uh yea, that's why I'm standing here you numskull. Your sister called, said that I needed to be your keeper or some horse shit like that. So, here I am," she grins and throws open the door bringing in her luggage, "I've got two more bags in my truck. Will you go get them?"

"Of course," I stutter and run down the flight of stairs to her truck. Living in two apartment duplex has its perks; I'm up the stairs and standing in front of Dante again in no time.

"Do you mind if I stay here? There is some tribal drama going on back home," she says and flops herself down into my couch.

"Yes, please stay," I smile. It's the first time I'm smiled in three months.

"What have you been doing with yourself these last three months, Seth? Hooking up with hot bitches?" Dante teases propping a throw pillow in her lap.

"I haven't touched anybody since you left," I state firmly touching her cheek; I can't believe she's here.

Dante laughs loudly, "I don't believe you."

"Believe me," I say taking her hands into mine, "I don't want anybody but you."

Dante laughs again and pushes me away, "I swear I thought I'd find some girl twisted in the sheets with you when I came back. You amaze me, Seth, always will."

I smile and I steal a kiss from her, "I'm glad I amaze you."

She blushes a real bright pink and smiles at me. She fidgets with her hands as I move closer to her. Gods, I love her so much.

"What kind of drama is going on back home?" I ask her as I weave my fingers through her silky hair. She leans into me and closes her eyes for a second, but opens them when I nudge her to answer my question.

She frowns a little bit but looks me sadly in the eyes, "The elders told me that my Dad was dead, but I found out from my friend Frank that he's not dead; just disappeared. They are trying to replace him on council, but some of my Dad's friends like Jazz and Frank are putting up a fight. It's a huge mess and I didn't want to be in the middle of it."

I nod and kiss her temple, "Everything will be resolved when your Dad gets back."

"I know," she smiles and puts her feet underneath my right leg, "You know, I've always wondered why you are so warm."

I chuckle, "Genetics, my sister has it too. We just have a higher temperature."

"It's pretty common in my tribe too, but only with some families, I've always wondered why I didn't get it," Dante says wiggling her toes underneath my leg.

It tickles, and I try to hold back a laugh; "It's better that you didn't. I'm hot all the time and it makes me miserable in the summer."

Dante smiles and scoots closer to me, "You're my personal heater then."

"I'll be whatever you want me to be Dante," I breathe against her lips.

"Good, because I need you," she half-whispers and smiles sexily.

I feel a tightening in my lower abdomen and the pulsating of my cock growing. I bring Dante into my lap, and her plush thighs straddle me. She feels likes she's gained some weight, which makes me moan in her mouth. She was sexy as hell before, but with some extra pounds she will be really filled out in all the perfect places. Both of my hands is twisted into her hair and she sighs when I leave her lips, I have to ask her something. I need to know if she wants to be with me.

"Do you want to be serious with me?" I rasp into her neck as she grinds into my pelvis.

"Right now? Hell yes," she responds nipping at my ear lobe.

"Yes that, but do you want to be serious with me? Like as more than friends?"

Dante stops her ministrations with a halt and looks me in eyes, "Seth, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be your girlfriend."

I grin silly and squeeze her into a hug, "Thank the gods."

She laughs and kisses my lips, "Can we fuck now?"

"Of course," I groan as she moves her hips against mine.

I had almost forgotten what sex felt like, almost.

"Are you going to bite me?" she teases as she pulls my shirt off.

"Only if you want me too," I reply as she rakes her short finger nails over my nipples. I hiss and she kisses them both. Her tongue soothes my tender flesh.

"I want you too, just not so hard that I have to get stitches," she laughs pulling off her shirt. She has gained weight, her breasts spill over her bra and she's got a little collection of fat on her abdomen. She sees me eying her and says, "I have been eating my emotions."

"I think you look wonderful." I cup her breasts and massage them gently, "You can gain all the weight you want. I worship your body."

She moans and sighs as I take off the rest of her clothing and mine. We slowly rock together until I can't take it anymore and I pick up the pace. I nip at her neck and pound into her as she rides me. Stars are whizzing and flying behind my eyelids as I come.

She kisses my forehead as I lay back spent, I'm still inside of her and it feels so relaxing. I close my eyes and I can feel Dante's fingers wander around my chest. Then I hear a timid little voice, "Can we do it again?"

I smile till my face hurts, I'm so happy to have her back.

-SC-

-SC-

AN: So… what did you guys think? It's a little bit shorter than the norm, but it just seemed the perfect length when I was writing it. Thank you all that reviewed last chapter and those who are following this story!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The sun peered through my shades and I glance over at Dante curled up around me. Her long black hair is wrapped around my arm and her head is on my lower abdomen. She's so beautiful, it makes my chest hurt. I move a little and she clutches on to me. I chuckle and she holds onto me tighter.

I admire the copper hills of her skin and I can't believe she's mine. I look at her face; small nose, plush lips, and high cheek bones. She's so beautiful. Gently I trace the scar I gave her, it's a tight silver and a little warmer than the rest of her body. I feel guilty for marking her, but another part of me swells up in pride… I know that no other man can claim her.

I'll have to tell her that I change into a massive wolf, maybe I'll even tell her today. It depends on what kind of mood she wakes up in. I'll take her out into the woods, break it to her gently, and see how she reacts. Hopefully, she'll be okay. I'll be extremely lucky if she doesn't scream. From experience, different imprints take it differently; Rachel screamed and beat Paul up, Kim passed out, Emily laughed, and Claire cried in relief.

"Hey, what are you thinking so hard about?" she huskily whispers.

I smile, I guess I didn't realize she was awake, "Nothing, I was thinking what we should do today."

"Relax," she responds kissing my abdomen.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me? I know you smoke, so I won't push you too hard," I hope she agrees.

"I stopped smoking about three months ago," Dante states and crawls up to where she's right next to me, "I realized it wasn't good for me."

I smile broadly, I am so glad she's not hurting herself anymore, "So, you want to go on that walk?"

"Of course," Dante responds and kisses my bruised lips.

"Shower first?" I ask and kiss her.

"With you," she breathes against my lips and kisses me aggressively.

"Only with me," I respond.

-SC-

After some amazing shower sex, we head off towards the mountain to a little field that Bella told me about. We have a small picnic basket and Dante brings a blanket that she's woven herself for us to sit on. She trails behind me, holding my hand, and chatters about friends back home.

"So, my best friend back home is one of the guys that Jazz and Dad use to hang out with. His name is Kahlil, he's sixteen, and everybody calls him Kay. He's Frank's younger brother and he's incredibly smart! I'll have to invite him over so you two can meet! If I do invite him over, you can't make fun of him though," she states excitedly and then seriously.

"Why would I make fun of him?" I ask kissing her temple. She's full of energy this morning.

"He's very feminine looking, like androgynous. He's been asked out by more strait man than I have. It's because he's still so slender and has a feminine shape if you are looking at him from behind," she sighs and I can tell by her tone that she feels bad for her friend.

"I would never make fun of one of your friends Dante, they are a part of you," I comment and give her hand a squeeze.

She smiles up at me and looks around to avoid my eyes as she blushes. We reach to the field and I sit down the basket. I feel the urge to tell her right now, better now than never… right?

"Have you heard of the Quileute legends?" I ask her hesitantly as we sit down on the blanket.

"Yes, Tom told me them when I first came," she replies with a huge smile, "Are you going to tell me a story?"

I falter with my words, "I'm not exactly going to tell you a story, but do you think those legends can come true?"

Dante laughs and says, "Sure, anything can come true."

"Can I show you something?" I ask nervously.

She eyes me warily and raises her brow, "I guess."

I swallow nervously; I slowly take of my clothes and expect the worse. Dante expression turns into apprehension to a lusty look of approval of my naked form. I bend down to kiss her gently and step back before I get pulled into something I can't stop.

"Tease," she hisses as I pull away. She smiles cockily and purrs, "Is that what you have to show me; your huge erection?"

I blush, "No, baby."

"Show me then," she says demandingly.

I phase and through my wolf vision I can see her eyes widen. Thankfully, no one else is phased right now, so it's blissful silence. I let her get her eyes full, even letting her touch me before I turn back. She seems calm, eerily calm.

"Do you love me?" she asks promptly as I kneel before her.

"Yes," my words are strangled.

"Come here," she demands and I crawl towards her; our noses are basically touching.

"Do you hate me?" I ask, choking up on my words I feel tears clogging my throat.

"No, I could never hate you," she replies and kisses me gently, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid that you'd run the other way screaming," I reply nervously.

"I'm not running or screaming," she says and pulls me into a demanding kiss.

"You're okay with this?" I ask breaking away.

"Only if you make love to me," she whimpers and pulls me back into a scorching kiss.

-SC-

Leaving Dante home to take a nap, I run over to Jake's house and I feel like I'm floating on air. I bust through the door and Jake groans because now he has to fix it.

"I just told her!" I laugh and bring Jake into a huge hug.

He smiles and hugs me back, "Congratulations! I guessing she took it well because you smell like sex."

"She took it amazingly! No screaming, no passing out, and no hysteria! She just, took it and asked me if I loved her," I laugh dancing around his living room.

"What did you say?"

"I told her I loved her," I reply still dancing.

"What did she say?"

I pause… she didn't say that she loved me. She didn't say much, just told me to make love to her. What does that mean? Is that a good thing? Does that mean she loves me? She is living with me, we have sex, she's my girlfriend… she loves me right?

"Seth," Jake snaps his fingers in front of my face, "What did she say?"

I frown, "She didn't say anything."

"Oh," he replies, "That's okay, she seems like she's a physical person. So she shows her love that way."

I twist my hands, "Do you think so?"

"Yea man, if she didn't love you she wouldn't be with you after the whole wolf thing," Jake states with finality.

I sigh in relief, "Well, I'm going to go see how she's doing. She said she wanted to nap for a little while before we go over to Mom's place."

I make my way back to our apartment, a little less enthused than I was when I went over to Jake's house. I find Dante sleeping soundly, snoring slightly, in our bed. I kiss her temple and watch a little TV for pass the time.

-SC-

When we go over to Mom's house, cars of all shapes, sizes and conditions are in her front lawn. I'm guessing she has all of the Tribal Council over and their kids. The two packs that dominated LaPush for such a long time merged into one when Dante was gone. Sam had chosen not to phase anymore because of his responsibilities to his family. He has a fifteen year old daughter, Charlotte, and he feels like he needs to be there for her.

"Hey honey!" My mom shouts across the lawn and comes up to kiss my cheek, "It's nice to see you Dante."

"You too, Mrs. Clearwater," Dante replies with a smile.

The get together goes on, Dante sitting with Kim and chatting about different sorts of things. I am sitting down next to Jared; who is holding his two month old Somak.

"How is it Big Daddy?" I ask nodding towards the sleeping infant.

Jared smiles softly, "It's scary but rewarding. Kim and I are blessed to have such a good baby."

Jared hands me over Somak and it blows my mind how small he is. Somak fits perfectly into my palm and his little body rests on my forearm. I've always wanted children myself, but I never thought I'd actually get the chance.

"What are you doing Clearwater, cradle robbing?" Theodore Novikoff, Leah's boyfriend, jests and ruffles my hair.

I hand back Somak to Jared and laugh at Teddy, "Nah Teddy, you're the cradle robber."

He laughs and looks over at Leah, "I guess I am."

Teddy moved down to LaPush with his grandfather about four years after the Volturi left. His relationship with Leah has been a turbulent one, since he's about eleven years older than Leah and had a family before he moved down to Washington. He's been with my sister ever since.

"Seth," Dante calls over holding a plate a food for me.

I am happy to be with Dante and maybe one day, when she is ready, we'll have a whole pack of kids.

-SC-

-SC-

-SC-

AN: So… if you haven't figured it out yet… I'm not a very good updater when school is in session. Also, I've mentioned Theodore Novikoff in this chapter to ask your opinions: Would you read a story of my mine if it centered Leah?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

After a month of being together with Dante I have come to the realization of two things:

A: ALWAYS put the seat down when I finish peeing.

B: She missed her family, especially her Dad.

I could work on letter A, that wasn't a hard habit to break, but I couldn't help with letter B. She kept in touch with James and he would always tell her that her Dad hadn't shown up on the Rez in Montana, but not to give up hope. She was getting a little moody about that lately and I could tell she was giving up hope in ever seeing her father again.

It was late one night when I suggested that she invited a friend over from Montana to spend a couple weeks with her to keep her company when I was gone during the day. Dante hadn't gone back to work, which didn't matter for me because I had enough money, but I could tell she was getting really lonely. She'd light up like a Christmas tree when I would walk through the door and what was really strange; she'd always have different exotic meals made for dinner. (Last night we had Coconut Chicken Curry, which was to die for.)

Her answer to my suggestion was a bunch of giggling and a clumsy race to get to the phone. I would think she would invite a girlfriend over, but nope, she invited her friend Kahlil Weathers. She invited a sixteen year old boy to spend her days with (which bothers me). But I promised that she could invite someone over, so I can't go back on my word.

So, I watch Dante as she's bouncing off the walls because "Kay" is supposed to get here soon.

"Maybe he can stay at Tom's house," I suggest quietly as she tidies up the guest bedroom for the 100th time.

"Why? So he can't hear us having sex?" Dante teases pinching my side, "We'll just fuck in the woods."

I sigh, last time we had a quickie in the woods I spent the afternoon rubbing poison oak cream into Dante's ass. I don't exactly like the woods, I'm so afraid that one of the guys will be patrolling where we are commencing our activities. I love the bed, couch, table, floor, shower, and the wall in the apartment to have sex with Dante.

"If you would be quiet, we could probably be sneaky," Dante suggest pulling on my belt loops.

Quiet, hah. She's the one to talk.

"You're just as loud as I am," I mumble and she kisses my lips.

"No pouting, Seth Clearwater, you promised me," Dante whines and pulls harder on my pant loops.

"I promised," I sigh, "What are you going to promise me?"

"My affection and devotion," she quickly answers and gives me a pop kiss on the cheek when someone knocks on the door.

"KAY!" she screeches and it hits an octave that I didn't think was possible.

In walks in Dante's friend; he's got long wavy hair down to his waist and a face that if I looked real quick… I wouldn't tell if he was a very masculine girl or a very feminine boy. He almost looks like Dante, but his cheekbones are sharper and his lips are fuller. I can tell from where I'm standing he has light green eyes. No wonder Dante didn't want me making fun of him, he looks pretty girly.

"Seth," Dante raspy voice calls me from my hiding place, "Come here please!"

I smile and great Kahlil, he's got a very soft voice, with no baritone or rumble.

"Thank you for letting me stay for a little while," he says before he's even through door way. He's a little bit shorter than I am, but so skinny.

Surprisingly, I don't feel threatened or protective of Dante at all. I'm guessing my instincts are telling me he's okay. While I order pizza, giving Dante the day off from cooking, I let her and Kahlil catch up. They are whispering, but I can still hear them.

"Ben flipped out when you left," Kahlil whispers, "He thought you were coming back to be with him."

"I know, I figured he would be upset," Dante whispers, "I felt so bad for him that I hooked up with him. It was awful; I wanted to crawl out of my skin."

"Yea, Ben told me that you even shouted another dude's name," Kahlil whispers and I can hear the disapproval in his voice.

I feel a little pleased that she shouted my name when she was with another man, but underlying that pleasure I'm upset that she would sleep with another guy.

"You know how it is Kay, Ben was my first and I felt obligated to sleep with him. I feel guilty now, but I can't change it," Dante responds in an anger whisper.

"So you like Seth?" Kay asks and I can hear his worry in his voice.

"I love Seth, he's everything I could ever ask for," Dante states with finality.

** I giggle into my hand and dance around my kitchen, quietly, so not to disturb their ****tête-à-tête. She loves me. She loves me. Oh my gods, I can't believe she told her friend that she loves me. I could pee my pants from so much excitement. ** ** "I'm happy you found someone, Dante," Kay replies and I can hear he's being honest to her. ** ** "It was almost like fate," Dante laughs, "I crash my bike in front of a Mechanic shop, and Seth was one of the mechanics." ** ** I can hear Kahlil's soft laughter and then Dante's raspy voice, "So, Kay how is your love life? Break any hearts yet?" ** ** "I am dating one girl that I really like, her name is Kamila, she's not Siksika but I still like her," Kahlil answers shyly. ** ** "Ooooh Kamilaaaaa," Dante teases, "You make me soooo horrnnnyyy." ** ** "Shut up, you know it's not like that," Kahlil cries. ** ** They aren't even bothering to whisper now, "Oh KAMMMILLLA!" Dante teases in a fake lusty crying out voice. ** ** "Danny!" Kahlil cries covering Dante's mouth, "Please, you are making me blush." ** ** "Okay, I'll stop," Dante laughs, "Who's Frank banging now-a-days?" ** ** "Well, the night before I started driving here he had some girl over named Ashley, but I don't think that was her name. I really couldn't hear much because Frank was making all kinds of growling animalistic noises that made me want to puke," Kay gags and Dante laughs. ** ** "And the others?" Dante prods playfully. ** ** "Jazz is still hot for that Kindergarten teacher, but you know that. Kyle is still with Jessica, they are all over each other all the time. Ben is still pining after you and Frank is with anybody who has two legs and a vagina," Kahlil laughs. ** ** "It sounds like things haven't changed a bit," Dante laughs cheerfully. ** ** "It's a mad house," Kahlil comments and the both fall quiet for a little while and in a quiet whisper I can hear Kahlil ask Dante, "How is your anxiety?" ** ** "I'm fine, it's like I never even had it to begin with," Dante replies cheerfully. ** ** "Are you sure? You seem better, but you were so sick when you came back to Montana. Jazz didn't know what to do with you and we were all so scared of loosing you." ** ** "Kahlil, I am doing fine," Dante says with finality. I can hear her soft footsteps walking into the kitchen. I busy myself with flipping through the phonebook, looking for a pizza parlor to call for. ** ** "I was going to give you a break from cooking and order pizza," I suggest smiling. ** ** "That sounds great!" She exclaims and kisses me soundly on my lips. ** ** I deepen the kiss, because I am still elated that she said she loved me and I am so needy for her. She moans in my mouth and then giggles as she parts away from me. ** ** "You sure do know how to get a girl distracted," she laughs. ** **-SC-** ** It's been a week and a half since Kahlil has arrived at our apartment and there has not been one bout of intercourse since he's got here. For the last couple days he's been complaining of aches, so thankfully I know he's going to in the bed passed out when I get home. ** ** Dante is wearing my oversized t-shirt when I walk into the kitchen. I let out a growl that is deep in my throat and she turns around and smiles cheekily over at me. "I'm making lasagna," she chirps and turns around to put the lasagna in the oven. ** ** I can see her white cotton panties and my mouth salivates, she's so delicious. I haven't had this "meal" in a week and a half. ** ** "You know what I'd like to have for dinner," I breathe into her ear and I can feel her shudder, "You, on top of the kitchen table." ** ** I nip at her ear and she giggles. I growl at her, "Don't laugh at me, woman." ** ** "What are you going to do, big bad wolf? Eat me?" she laughs as I press up against her and the counter. I unbuckle my belt and my pants. I am shaking in anticipation.** ** "Only if you're good, Little Red" I saucily reply and pull down her panties, "Only if you are good little girl." ** ** "Have I been good?" Dante pants as I play with her. ** ** "No, Little Red, not at all," I hiss as I push into her. ** ** "Hey Dante, do you think I can have some…." Kahlil softly asks as he drags himself into the kitchen and catches us in the act. Both Dante and I freeze as he backs out of the kitchen in shock. I pull out of Dante with a wet pop and I quickly pull up my pants, this is more embarrassing than Brady and Collin catching us. ** ** "Kay, I'm sorry," Dante calls out as she pulls up her panties. She smiles shyly at me and walks in to the living room, "Kay?" ** ** I can hear faint muttering and then undertone screaming from Kahlil. I pop my head around the corner and Kahlil is shaking like he's having a seizure. "Hey, you okay man?" ** **A sickening CRACK bounces of the walls of my apartment and Kahlil Weathers has turned into a coyote pup. ** "**SHIT!" Dante screeches as she makes her way to grab Kahlil before he tears up my furniture. The boy goes wild and I watch on with fascination as Dante tries to calm him down, unsuccessfully. ** **The coyote jumps out of her arms and runs to the bedroom, snarling and yelping at Dante as she tries to soothe him. I can hear her, "It's okay, you're going to be okay. No, Kahlil, it's me Dante. You are going to be okay." It doesn't work because the coyote underneath my guest-bedroom bed is snarling and barking with ferocity. ** "**I can't believe this happened! Shit!" Dante exclaims angrily picking up the phone and dialing a number. ** **In my dazed and semi-erect state, I can hear Dante's one sided angry monologue and the different dialing of phone numbers:** "**Why isn't he answering his phone? Moron. Damnit, why did this have to happen now? Why isn't Jazz answering his phone? Damnit! DAMNIT! Ben! Why are you the only one to answer your phone? Yea…well, you weren't the first one I tried to call. No, I'm not coming back. Shut the fuck up, Ben! I'm trying to tell you that Kay changed for the first time! Yes! In my house! No you stupid shit, I can't calm him down. Why do you think I'm calling you? Just tell Frank! I don't care what he's doing right now! He could be fucking the Queen of England! He needs to come and help his brother! NOW!" ** **With that she slams the phone down into the receiver and growls a bunch of obscenities under her breath. ** "**Dante?" I question. ** "**Yes?" she snaps back still fired up. ** "**Your friend turns into a coyote," I state. ** "**Yes, he turns into a coyote. My friends and my father turn into coyotes and you turn into a massive wolf," Dante retorts angrily. ** "**Are you okay?" I ask pulling her into my arms. ** "**I'll be okay," she shakily responds. ** **-SC-** **-SC-** **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! I was in the mood for writing! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I hold Dante in my arms until early morning, peacefully, until there is a banging on the door that renews the barking of the coyote underneath my bed. "It must be Frank," she sighs and gets the door. As Dante opens the door two very tall and very large, half-naked men come into the apartment. The taller of the two smiles softly at Dante, "Hey Little Mutt, where is the runt?" one asks, who I'm guessing is Frank. He looks almost identical to Kahlil, but more masculine. He has an old warrior Indian hair cut, shaved close and almost like a Mohawk, which is very odd to see. The other is also tall but is boyish looking with curly black hair. "Underneath the bed," Dante says tiredly. The guys smell worse than vampires, not sweet like the vampires, more earthy. Like a tree rotting from a parasitic fungus. The two guys go into the bedroom, making the yipping louder and louder. "They smell," I comment to Dante as she looks on worriedly. "You smell like ass too," the guy with curls snarls back at me. "Shut it, Ben," Frank snaps at the other pulling out the coyote from the bed. "Is he going to be okay?" Dante asks nodding towards the struggling coyote. "He'll be okay once we both change," Frank cheerily responds, "You need to go the hospital though. Get that gash on your right side checked out." I look at Dante's right side, dried blood stains on my ripped t-shirt and I groan internally. "Come back later," Dante whispers as the two guys exit my apartment. "See you later, Little Mutt!" Franks laughs running down the steps. I gather my things to head to the hospital, "What are you doing?" "Taking you to the emergency room," I reply holding out sweat pants to her. When we do get to the emergency room, I ask for Dr. Cullen with a smile. The nurse glares at me but gives in and pages Dr. Cullen. "Hello Seth! What calls for this visit?" Dr. Cullen asks as he approaches us in the waiting room. "Dante picked up a pup and it just scratched her side," I state with a little guilt tingeing my voice. "Let's get it checked out," Dr. Cullen states and we follow him into an empty hospital room. "You guys got a puppy?" he laughs as he closes the door behind him. "Only test running. We are thinking about it though," Dante smiles, "Seth here wants something small, like a Chinese Crested, but I want something big like a King Red Doberman Pitcher. We just can't decide." Dr. Cullen laughs politely as he inspects and cleans Dante's wounds. They don't look bad, but I wouldn't want her to get infested. Mangy mutt. Dr. Cullen is finished and even stitches her up in a couple places and pulls of his gloves with a small smile. "Well, Miss Yearling, you are not going to have any complications with a couple of scratches. They won't even affect the baby," Dr. Cullen states with a pleased tone. Oh… holy… mother fucker. Baby…..baby…. a part of my genetics in Dante's uterus….baby…. my sperm joining with her egg…creating a blastula… then a gastrula… mitosis… metaphase…anaphase…. 2 cells…4 cells… 8 eight cells… baby…zygote…growing a heart…growing a brain…fingernails…toenails…baby. All of it flashes in front of my eyes; every time we've had sex… we've never used protection. "Baby?" "Yes," Dante squeaks out. Dr. Cullen remains silent as I look at him pleadingly to help me cognitively figure this one out. I can't believe we're having a baby. "How long?" "Well, I knew before I left to go back to Montana," Dante whispers and I make awkward noises with my throat. She looks so sad and I can barely hear her, "I didn't want to complicate your life." "What do you mean? Complicate my life?" I cry. "Seth, you have it perfect here! You have a beautiful family and wonderful friends. They all love you! And I'm just a screw up! I ruined my father's life when my mom dropped me on his doorstep! I didn't want to ruin yours! I wanted you to have it better than he did!" Dante sobs and Dr. Cullen hands her the tissues and exits. "Why did you come back then?" I am almost scared to hear her answer. "I got really sick. I got so sick that I wanted to fling myself off a fucking building! I felt like I didn't exist. The only reason why I didn't fling myself off a building was because I had a part of you inside of me. I couldn't hurt something that was a part of you. I couldn't do it, even when that part of you was making me puke my brains out of my skull, I couldn't make myself do it. I thought I could raise your baby by myself, but I can't, because I'm only a half of a person without you and half of a person can't raise a baby by itself," Dante cries. It takes me a moment to process all her words, "You missed me." "You are such an idiot! Out of all of that all you got was that I missed you?" Dante is half wailing and shouting now, "Seth Clearwater, I wanted to jump out a damn sky-scraper and all you got out of all of that was I missed you?" "Yes," I state calmly and grab her hands and kiss the both, "You are my imprint. I never thought you'd miss me. I missed you. I missed you so badly that I couldn't get up out of bed for almost three months. I never thought you being away from me would affect you in such a strong way." Dante eyes me curiously, though I am happy she has stopped crying. Her nose is all puffed up red and her eyes are so puffy they are almost closed together. She's not a very pretty crier. "Imprint?" she asks playing with my hands. "You're my other half, the woman I fix to, my anchor in a stormy sea, the peanut butter to my jelly, the fat kid to my Twinkie, my soul mate," I answer kissing her forehead. "I don't like you comparing me to a fat kid," Dante pouts. "You are fat, with my sperm," I tease and kiss her quickly. She laughs and pushes me away, wiping off the remaining tears from her face. She looks up at me with a hesitant smile, "So, you don't hate me?" "I love you to the moon and back," I state and kiss her lips again, "But I do wonder how you've kept the bun in the oven such a secret." Dante smiles at me shyly, "I'm not really showing at all, just a little gut. Besides that, I've been wearing your clothes and you are not very observant. So unobservant, you're almost mentally challenged." I chuckle and then sigh, "I'm sorry I didn't think about birth control." "I did, I was on the pill," Dante chirped, "You have super sperm." "That doesn't make me feel good, Dante. If I had super sperm, I'm going to have to call all of those hot bitches I tangled in the sheets with to make sure I don't have any more little Seth's running around," I laugh and play with her hair. She dryly laughs but then her expression turns serious, "I'm sorry about Ben, I know you heard me the other day, I was feeling so low that I didn't know what to do with myself." I bite my lip from snarling at the name of Ben; "It's okay, you came back to me." "I did," Dante states and twiddles with her hands, "You heard my whole conversation with Kahlil?" "I did," I grin. Maybe she'll admit now that she loves me. "Oh, okay." I smile even broader and start signing, "You want to kissss me, you want to hold me, you want to loooovvveeeee me." She blushes and looks away. I smile and give her a peck. She blushes even more and I laugh. "Dante, we are having a baby. You don't have to be afraid to tell me that you love me," I chuckle and kiss her deeply. "I'm scared," she whispers. "Don't be," I whisper back, "You might be the anchor to my boat, but I have the sails that will guide us." She is hysterically laughs now, "You…" more laugher, "are…" some snorts and giggles, "so cheesy!" "But you love me," I comment knowingly. "I do," Dante smiles. I grin silly and jump up real quick, "Let's get this avocado checked out!" "Did you just compare our baby to an avocado?" "You are about four months, the baby is about the size of an avocado," I state calmly. "Okay…I have no idea where you have picked up that useless information. But, I've been getting checkups ever since I've come back. Dr. Cullen is actually my doctor," Dante laughs. I'll have to thank Doctor Cullen for that one, smart vamp. Ever since Emily had such a hard time with her pregnancy, all the wives of the werewolves have been going to see Doctor Cullen. (Not all of the werewolves liked this. Paul had a conniption and was stuck as a wolf for three days. Rachel was not pleased.) "So you are good?" I ask hesitantly. Dante nods and slowly slides off the bed, "You didn't really let Dr. Cullen really talk to me." Cue Doctor Cullen, who just elegantly popped his head into the door, "Your doing fine Miss Yearling. Just make sure you don't strain the stitches and get plenty of rest." With glee I say goodbye to Doctor Cullen and practically skip out of the hospital with my very pregnant girlfriend. "So, is Avocado a boy or girl?" "I won't know Avocado's sex until my 18th week," Dante laughs and holds my hand as we walk out to the car. "We'll have to think of names for Avocado," I state happily. "I would hope so. We can't just keep on calling him Avocado. The poor child would have a complex," she giggles. "We'll call him Mango then," I laugh helping Dante into my truck. "Or Peach." "Or Rambutan." "What is a Rambutan?" "I have no idea, all I know is that it's a fruit." "You amaze me," Dante sighs and gives me a loving smile. "And you amaze me," I reply. And she really does. -SC- -SC- -SC- AN: So, this is my favorite chapter that I've written so far. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I must be on a writing buzz, because I've updated three chapters in three days. Yay! What is extremely sad is that I know I won't keep this up… Anyways, till next time!

12/15/11: Okay, so I uploaded this chapter about a billion times and every time it becomes this big blocked mess and I am so sorry you guys. If you are really interested, shoot me a PM and I will bloody email you the chapter so you can read it in its proper format.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When we got home there was a little note on the door way for Dante. It said:

_Little Red Riding____Hood,_

_Sadly, my dear beautiful sinfully sexy friend, we were unable to achieve the goal we were pardoned with. My dear little brother, Kahlil James Weathers, was unable to calm down to change back into a Homo sapiens. What triggered his fur explosion was quiet naughty, you little vixen, and I applaud you for your kitchen coitus skills. It was pornographically worthy; you almost beat my table moves… almost. With your wanton behavior, you've made me all hot and you even succeeded to piss off Benjamin Emmett Graham even more, which everybody enjoys immensely, back in Montana. Anyways, we will retrieve the automobile once Kahlil James Weathers is able to calm down enough to look you in the eye. _

_See you later and much love,  
Franklin Delano Weathers_

_PS- Your man is so hot that I want to wash my panties on his abs. Congrats._

I look over at Dante and she just laughs when I ask her, "Is he like this all the time?"

"Worse, at least he didn't talk about your cock," Dante laughs and goes into the apartment.

I cringe at the PS, that's so gross.

-SC-

I find the coyote's fascinating, despite their smell, Dante has shared all their information with me. Her father, Michael Yearling, was the first to turn into a coyote in a very long time. Then after more and more time went on others changed; Jazz (who stopped changing), Ben Graham, Frank Weathers, Kyle Yearling (Dante's cousin), and then Kahlil Weathers.

Like our metamorphosis into wolves, their metamorphosis is triggered by the impending danger to their tribe. But, unlike us, they are small like other coyotes so they can blend in with the other coyote packs. They can communicate with each other by sharing their thoughts, are faster than the wolves, and can't heal fast without the salvia of only certain coyotes in the pack.

She also said that since her father was the Alpha, this made the guys subservient to her also. The Tribal Council was going to give her father's spot on the council to her, which was one of the reasons why she escaped. I was secretly thankful that they drove her to me.

Kahlil's truck still sat in our front yard, which was becoming an eyesore. I bought both the top and bottom of our apartment and was remodeling. (Thanks to Alice I was able to afford all these changes because she was helping me out with my finance and investing in certain stocks.) So far, everything is looks great.

Originally, my apartment was a two story house, but the people who built it couldn't afford to live in it when they were done. So, instead they sold it to someone else who divided it and made it into an apartment. Converting it back to a two story house wasn't going to be too hard and hopefully it will be done before the baby gets here. Dante was pleased with it and I was pleased also.

Lately, she's been gaining a lot of weight and her clothes had become too tight for her to wear comfortably. We haven't told anybody on the Rez that we are expecting. I am almost too scared to tell my Mom because she would go crazy, crazy in a bad way.

So, with my bank card in her pocket, I sent her off to go shopping with Nessie and Alice. She was not happy about it and pouted adorably when I told her I wasn't going with her. When we got to the Cullen's house, she glared at me with so much hostility that it could peel some ones skin off. She crossed her arms angrily when I leaned in to kiss her goodbye. I told her to have fun and not to worry about coming home to feed me because I'd make dinner for the both of us. She retorted that she hoped that I got food poisoning with my cooking.

In the meantime; Jasper, Jake and I were in a difficult game of cards. He was manipulating our emotions to doubt our hands.

"Your woman was very angry with you when she left," Jasper commented in his southern drawl.

"Trust me, I was well informed. She wished that I would get food poisoning," I laughed and tried to shake the doubt he was plaguing me with.

Jake laughed too, "She seems like she's finally comfortable with you two being an item."

I felt the guilt rising in my throat and choking me. I have had tons of opportunities to tell Jake at work about Dante and me. He asks every day how we are doing and is genuinely concerned about our relationship. It's eating my insides.

It's been eight weeks since Dante told me. Our little Avocado is now the size of a spaghetti squash and Dante was **really **starting to show. It wouldn't take long for word to start spreading now. She couldn't hide in the house forever. She didn't even want to go out today because she thought Alice and Nessie would tell everyone. My woman is beyond paranoid.

"You might as well tell us," Jasper comments reading my emotions.

I throw down my cards and sigh loudly, "Dante and I are having a baby."

Jake's smile vanished and was replaced with anger, "A baby? Seriously? What the hell were you thinking?"

"It was an accident, Dante was on birth control," I retort angrily.

Jake's mouth opens and closes like a fish and he makes confused noises until Jasper interrupts him.

"Congratulations," Jasper says smirking, "A baby is always a happy occasion. Alice will want to throw a baby shower."

"Thank you," I beam.

"Yea, congrats Seth," Jake mumbles and walks away. He is very angry with me and probably hurt.

I look over at Jasper with confusion and he shrugs his shoulders, "He's upset, because Nessie wants to take it slow and he's ready to get married and start a family."

"I see," I mumble and sigh.

I guess I will have to tell my mother soon before she hears it from someone else.

-SC-

Instead of hanging out with Cullen's all day long, like I originally planned, I decided to bite the bullet and sit Leah and Mom down to tell them. In a quiet and very nervous voice, I told them that Dante and I were expecting to have a baby and that she was about twenty-two weeks now. Both Mom and Leah cried their eyes out, which I wasn't expecting. I expected anger and shouting.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mom cried holding me close to her.

"I was scared out of my mind," I laughed and kissed my Mom's cheek.

"No wonder you guys don't go out often," Leah laughed and hugged me.

"We've been going to neighboring cities for groceries," I laugh and wipe away Mom's tears, "We both weren't ready for people to start knowing."

"What is the gender?" Leah asks holding out tissues to Mom and sitting down next to me.

"I don't know, but Dante does, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Poor dear, no wonder she was so antsy last time I saw her in the grocery store. She basically ran the opposite way when I saw her," Mom laughs and pats my hand, "You'll have to bring her over to we can celebrate."

"When are you going to marry her?" Leah asks and I feel dumbfounded.

"I don't really know, I haven't thought about it at all," I say.

"I bet you she has," Mom says knowingly.

I look at the clock and it was time to pick her up from the Cullen's place. I say my goodbyes to my family, with promises of bringing Dante over tomorrow, and hop in my truck head over to the Cullens. I hum along with the radio while thinking of what to make for dinner tonight, something simple… like Caesar salad with grilled chicken. That sounds appetizing; I know Dante will like it.

As I pull up my truck, Alice and Nessie are waiting in the drive way for me with identical smiles plastered on their faces. I shut the truck off and step out, "Hey girls."

"You are going to be a Father! This is so very exciting!" Nessie cheers and gives me a huge hug.

Alice grins, "Dante told us, I'm going to decorate your nursery."

I groan, oh dear Dante is going to chew me up and spit me out, she is probably flipping out. "Did Dante ask you to decorate the nursery?" I laugh nervously, I'm so dead.

"I asked her," Alice smiles and skips into the house.

The Cullen's have been keeping a very low profile since they've stayed her so long. The only one that venture out often is Dr. Cullen and when people ask about his age, he jokes and says that he's been dipping in the fountain of youth. I know it won't last; the Cullen's will have to move away soon.

"Congratulations Seth," Edward says with a crooked smile.

"Thanks Edward, where is my girl?" I ask trying to pick up her scent in the house.

"She's talking to Carlisle right now," Edward says quietly and points me to the direction of Dr. Cullen's home office.

"I wouldn't worry about the genetics of the baby, Miss Yearling, your son is going to be okay," I hear Dr. Cullen's voice through the hardwood of the door, "I've analyzed your genetics and I believe that only paired with other genetics like your own will make your offspring turn into coyotes."

"I know this Dr. Cullen, but Seth has an active werewolf gene, my sons' genetics might be the combination of both of ours. In my tribe, the gene is passed maternally, in Quileute is passed through the fathers. What if these two things clash? What will do this to my baby?" Dante asks worriedly.

"Hypothetically, I believe that the two genes will negate and the child won't shift into anything. Or, in another theory, whoever's genetics are the most dominant will win out. We won't know until the baby is born and then we'll run tests. I promise you Dante, I'll be with you every step of the way. Your mate is outside my door waiting for you, we'll talk more about this when I see you Monday for your sonogram," Dr. Cullen says seriously and opens the door.

"Hey babe," I say to her and kiss her on the cheek.

She gives me a meek 'hello' and tells me that all her purchases are still in the trunk of Alice's car. I put my arm around her waist and breathe in the scent of her hair, I tell myself everything is going to be okay. I'm having a son, which is wonderful. I can teach him all sorts of things.

I look over at Doctor Cullen and he smiles reassuringly at me; Doctor Cullen has worked miracles and I know that my son will be okay.

-SC-

-SC-

-SC-

AN: So I went and saw New Moon yesterday, and I was so disappointed that I could barely write today. I was beyond disappointed. I don't even know how to describe it. It was just not what I expected. I hope that my disappointment couldn't be picked up too much in this chapter. I enjoyed writing it, since this just a filler chapter. Things will get more interesting in the next chapters! Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Henry Michael Clearwater…Braden Michael Clearwater… I can't decide on names and Dante keeps on insisting in the name Beatrice Sue. I have no idea why, but she's stuck on the name Beatrice Sue. When I ask her, she just giggles and tells me to look it up. Crazy woman, I already know it's a boy, you talking about girl names isn't going to throw me off. My crazy, beautiful, wonderful, sexy woman.

Today, Mom is throwing a surprise baby shower for Dante and I am supposed to lure Dante over to Mom's house. (Alice and the Cullen's are throwing a separate shower next weekend.) Which won't be hard; a puppy dog look directed Dante's way makes her putty in my hands.

"Seth!" Dante calls out for me in the bathroom, "Seth!"

"Yes?" I call back from the kitchen.

"Come here please!"

I sigh and make my way to the bathroom; she's sitting in the tub with a razor in her hand. Her round belly pokes up from the water and she gives me a pretty smile. "Will you help me please?" she says holding out her leg and twirls her foot.

"What do you need help with?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Shaving my legs silly goose!" she replies laughing, "I don't want to cut myself and if we are going somewhere I want to look nice. Can you also paint my toes?"

I laugh and grab her foot and kiss it, "I will shave your legs for you and paint your toes. I can't have my woman walking around like a hippie."

She laughs and gives me the shaving cream, "I didn't think you'd mind."

I smile at her and carefully shave her legs. When I finish she sighs and kisses my cheek, "I'm so glad that I got laser hair removal on my cooch, I couldn't imagine how wild those hairs would be right now."

I tilt my head to side and as she steps out of the bath, she's right; there are no hairs on her mound or anywhere really.

"You know what is so sad, I haven't noticed that," I state reaching out to touch her.

Dante laughs and brushes my hand away, "You aren't touching my cunt with dirty hands, Seth Clearwater. You probably didn't even notice that I had my clit hood pierced either. My handsome but oblivious boyfriend."

I perk up and look at her cunt closer, there is a little barbell going vertically. I really am oblivious. I guess I wouldn't notice those kinds of things because we are always frantically ripping each other's clothes off to have sex. There is no such thing as foreplay in our relationship. Dante is always hot and ready for me by the time I get her drift that she wants to have sex.

"I definitely didn't know," I say standing up and watching her brush her wet hair out.

Dante laughs, "I had my belly button pierced at one time, but I took it out."

My darling is such a wild child and I got wonder when she did all of this to her body. She basically reads my mind and responds, "I was sixteen when I first did all of this. I was with Ben at the time and he convinced me it was sexy."

I hiss at his name, he really is my enemy, "How long were you with **him**?"

"On and off for about three years," Dante states and dries her hair, "When we first met Seth, I lied to you when I told you I wasn't monogamous. I've only been with two men my whole life. I wanted to impress you. You were so handsome that I thought you would have been with tons of girls by the time I got to you and that I was just another conquest."

I wrap my arms around her and look at her in the mirror, "Well, we both that's not true. I love you with my whole heart, mind, and soul."

Dante smiles beautifully and kisses me gently, "Still standing or Blazing Red?"

"Blazing Red, my dear, Quil taught me how to paint toenails," I respond with a cheeky grin.

-SC-

"SURPRISE!" everybody shouts as we walk through the doors. Dante jumps back into my arms and shrieks loudly.

I laugh and whisper in her ear, "It's a baby shower, behave."

She elbows me in the ribs and I chuckle as she rubs her elbow. She's wearing my Oxford button up shirt with sleeves rolled up, black leggings, and what she called ballet flats. She looks beautiful and most importantly she glows with happiness. I wish I could drag her away and do wicked things with that piercing of hers. I push Dante closer to my mother and my Mom envelopes her into a hug.

"I'm so excited to be a Grandma!" my Mom cries wiping away little tears from the corners of her eyes.

"I'm excited too," Dante says and tries to escape my Mom.

Alas, my Mom has her in the mom-hand-holding mode and Dante is chopped liver. She'll never escape. I snicker underneath my breath as I grab a beer from the fridge, better that it's Dante than me. She's got tough skin, she'll survive. I get pats from the back from the guys and hugs from the wolf-girls. Dante is passed around the room where people touch her tummy and envelope her with hugs. She glares at me and I laugh at her.

It was dinner time when I noticed that Dante escaped from the chaos and a deep seated fear rushed through my blood stream. I looked around frantically for her. My skin crawled and I felt slightly nauseous. In the depths of my soul I knew she was in trouble.

I looked around the house and in the backyard, before real panic set in.

Suddenly, I hear a high pitched scream from within the depths of the forest. I don't even look back when I rush out of the yard, hauling ass to get to her.

-SC-

My brothers were in my head, shouting directions and fanning out to search for Dante. I reach her first. She was covered in blood and out cold when I reach her. Her heart slowly beating but steady.

I watch as five coyotes with lightening fast speed and agility ripped a vampire to shreds.

I nuzzled her with my snout and before I knew it five coyotes were growling at me with such ferocity. I don't give a damn who these coyotes are, they aren't getting near my child and mate. I growl back but Jake's voice rings in my head:

_Stand down, Seth!_

I growl as they get closer to Dante.

_I said STAND DOWN!_

I growl at them but back away slowly, until till they get too close, and I lunge.

_SETH! _

And the pack is on me, I tear at them, but they are too fast for me alone.

I can feel my pack getting closer and Jake is shouting directions at all of them. I tune the pack out, I have to protect my mate.

"Seth!" I hear a weak shout and I am paralyzed.

From the corner of my eye I see Dante looking straight at me, I phase out and the coyotes are still biting into my flesh. I shake one loose as the others let my flesh go. They scream at me as I run towards Dante. My flesh heals with every step I make towards her.

"Baby," I cry and go to her side, "What happened?"

"Vamp attack…my Dad has been tracking for a while… I just went out for a walk… to clear my head," Dante wheezes and clutches her side.

I hold her close and I cry, "I have to get you to hospital."

"The baby," Dante whispers and grips her belly, "Something is wrong with the baby."

"I'll take Dante from here," I hear a raspy command as I pull on my shorts.

The four other are still actual coyotes, but one, an older man stands in front of them. I growl at him, he isn't taking my mate anywhere.

I pick up Dante up gingerly and hold her close to me, "Fuck no."

Thankfully at this point in time the fourteen other werewolves show up and surround us. I look for Jake and he nods at me to get out of here.

The other coyotes phase out; I notice Kahlil and Frank immediately. Bastards.

"Mike," Kahlil states reaching out to the older man, "He is just protecting her."

I snarl at the man named Mike when he gets closer and Dante clutches on to me tighter. Blind rage courses through my veins as Carlise shows up.

"Give me my daughter," the man growls out and I hold Dante closer to me while growling deep in my chest.

Dante whimpers in my arms as Carlisle gingerly approaches us.

"Seth," Carlisle coos, "Dante is hurt, let me examine her."

I look down at Dante and she nods towards Carlisle, she looks so very sick.

I set Dante gingerly back down on the ground as Carlisle looks at her, the man snarls and is shaking. He looks murderous. Jake barks at him when gets too close to Carlisle and I.

"I have to get her to my house, she's going into labor," Carlisle states calmly, "Do I have permission to pick her up and bring her back to my house, Seth?"

I nod dumbly as Carlisle picks her up, "Follow us."

I phase, trying to save my ratty shorts, and follow Carlisle with Jake running at my side and two coyotes behind us. The overwhelming fear of dread settles in.

_It'll be okay. Carlisle will help her. _

_How can you be so sure?_

_He saved Bella and Nessie._

I phase out when we reach the Cullen's house and Esme wraps a comforting arm around me. In silence we wait for Carlisle to come out of the room with the news.

I cry and she holds me, rocking me like a child.

After a couple hours, Jake pulls me out doors and we face the coyotes. They are pacing in the lawn like angry predators. The Cullen's look on from the balcony with worried faces; Alice looks annoyed, she probably straining to see the future. Jasper looks strained and his perfect face is twisted in agony, he feels all of our emotions and I suddenly feel sorry for him.

I approach the pack and they stand defensively shoulder to shoulder. Mike, the one who first attacked me, looks on at me with disdain.

"What do you want?" I bark out.

The older man marches up to me and shouts, "I want my daughter! I want her back in Montana where she belongs!"

"She belongs with me," I state with finality.

"She belongs to our tribe! She doesn't belong with you! You can't even take care of her and protect her! You brought my daughter to a house full of vampires! What the fuck are you thinking?"

"I take care of her! I love her! I pieced her together when you disappeared and she was sent to her mother's! She came to me abused! I am her other half, she can't live without me! And I brought her to Carlisle because I want her to survive! He is the best doctor around here," I snarl shaking as Jake puts his hand on me. It's an instant calming effect.

"I don't give a damn if he's the best doctor in the whole fucking world! You brought my only daughter to a mosquito! This proves that you aren't a good mate! I knew when Jazz told me you were with Dante, I couldn't trust you! You knocked my daughter up and let her get sick!" the man shouts.

"I don't appreciate you talking like this to us," Jake says calmly, "We are all worried about Dante and there is no reason to take this anger out on each other."

"Easy for you to say, your girlfriend didn't come back pregnant with another man's baby," Ben jeered.

"She isn't your girlfriend," I yell, "She's my mate and I don't want you laying another fucking finger on her."

"Seth," Jake says pulls on my arm, "Stay calm."

"Seth," I hear Carlisle voice calling me and I run back to the house.

I barge into the room, "Is she doing okay?"

"She's doing fine," Carlisle states with a sigh, "But I don't know if your son will make it."

My heart plummets, why can't I have my happily ever after?

-SC-

-SC-

-SC-

AN: So! Thank you to all those who have reviewed, have added this story as a favorite, and alerted this story! I promise this isn't the ending, not by far. I am going out of town until the 30th, so I won't have frequent access to my computer to update. Until next time!

IOAS


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Braden didn't survive the night. The vampire that attacked Dante actually slashed her deeply in womb and both Braden and Dante suffered from major internal bleeding.

Dante cried all night long and I held her. I thought I felt pain when I thought I lost Dante, but that was nothing compared to this. Nothing.

-SC-

September

-SC-

October

-SC-

November

-SC-

December

-SC-

In the midst of the wintery storm outside, Dante starts to smile again and I can feel the weight lift off my chest. Our house is finished. I threw myself into fixing everything when we had to put the baby things in storage. I had to make her happy in one way or another. Dante was so weak that she could only sit on the couch and watched as I renovated the whole house by myself. I had to take care of her for weeks; the stitches internally and externally left her almost paralyzed.

She was so much better now, quietly humming the kitchen and cleaning up dinner. I was much better now, I didn't blame myself for not being there in time, but I just chopped it up as what happens to people in this world.

Certain days, both of us would cry or feel blue, but we decided that it wouldn't do us much good to stay in such a depressed state. Dante was able to have more children, Carlisle warned us that the pregnancy would be risky, but with proper care it could be done.

The only thing was that Dante didn't really like looking at her scars. They were still raised and pink. The three thick scars ran from her hip bone, marking up the head of her coyote tattoo, to the middle of her right breast. Dr. Cullen said that he couldn't reduce their size because they were such large gashes, but I was thank full that she was alive.

"What would you like to do for Christmas?" I ask her and wrap my hands around her as she washes the dishes.

"I'd like to see my family," she replies quietly, almost so quietly that I can't hear her.

"We'll go then," I reply kissing her neck as she flinches away.

Another thing that is straining our relationship is that we haven't had sex since the accident. Carlisle seriously advised that we did not "engage until Miss Yearling's uterus was fully healed." She was healed last month, but I have not pressured her into anything. It seems that Dante has lost all interest in me that way. She doesn't even kiss me the same way anymore. I can't initiate anything because I don't want to hurt her in any sort of the way. Even though I desperately need her, I need her so badly that I have to phase and run around LaPush so she won't see my want.

"Really?" She looks flabbergasted and it's the most adorable thing ever.

"Yes my love, if that is what you'd like to do, we'll go to Montana."

"You don't mind being around all of the guys?"

"I don't mind at all," I reply kissing her forehead.

I mind a lot, I hate Ben Graham. I want to drown him, revive him, and then drown him again and then rip apart his limbs and feed them to the fish; especially his genitals. I want to neuter Frank Weathers, scalp Kahlil Weathers, and spit in Mike Yearling's eye. The wolf inside me is raging and wants revenge.

"Thank you so much!" Dante giggles and goes to the phone and calls her Dad.

I'm going to regret this.

-SC-

I find myself at the doorway of Michael Yearlings house late in the afternoon on Christmas Eve and the stench of coyotes is rotting away my nose hairs. I wish I could escape to a hotel or a card board box, but Dante insisted that we had to stay here. I'll be damned if they make me sleep in a different room.

"Dad!" Dante screeches and gives him a big hug when he opens the door.

"Hey little girl," he says and gives her a big hug, "The others are waiting in the living room for you."

Dante skips off to greet the other mangy mutts as her father stares me down. He is the first to speak.

"I apologize for the way I acted last time, I was insensitive and I now realize how much you mean to Dante. Hopefully, we can act civilized this trip and not kill each other," he states holding out his hand.

I shake it and nod in agreement. We both go into the living room where the rest of their motley crew is hanging out.

"Hello Big Bad Wolf!" Frank calls and gets up and pulls me into a hug, "Looking delicious as always."

I push him off and scowl. His homosexual comments really creep me out. "Hello Frank," I say when Dante pinches me in the side.

Frank laughs and flops down on the love seat where Kahlil is sitting. Kahlil won't even look me in the eye, he's all red.

"It's nice to see the man who stole my cousin's heart in person, not secondhand through these bozos eyes," a raspy voice says smiling. I'm guessing it's Kyle Yearling. He looks like he could be Dante's twin; sharp bone structure, light brown eyes, dark wavy black hair, and the same infectious smile.

"Thank you," I reply stiffly.

"It's nice to see you again Seth, and thank you for bringing Little Mutt down here," Jazz says graciously.

He's the only one that doesn't smell. He smells fresh, like rain.

"It was no problem," I comment half-heartedly.

"It probably is a big problem, because you probably want to rip our entrails out and feed them to your other wolfie friends," Frank says laughing.

I grin ruefully, "No, I just wanted to rip your genitals and scalp you. I'm not that interested in entrails."

Everybody laughs at my comment and Dante gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. I smile over at her, she's being affectionate and I glow. Just like when she opened up to me in the beginning of our relationship.

"So Seth, little Kay wants to know if he can ride back with you guys and pick up his truck? If that's alright," Mike asks handing me a beer.

Kahlil's truck has become a permanent fixture in our lawn, and I almost feel sad that it will be leaving.

"That's fine, we can ride with windows down to get rid of the smell," I state and pop open my beer.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Seth, they smell wonderful," Dante says smelling Kyle.

"They smell like rotting skunk," I state sipping my beer.

Mike laughs and states, "You smell like deer piss. But I can say a vampire smells ten times worse."

"I've gotten use to vampire smell, I have vampire friends," I state and shrug.

"Who?" Dante asks surprised, almost sounding like a little owl.

"The Cullen family, baby, they are vampires… well besides Nessie, she's only half."

Dante looks sincerely surprised, "I would have never guess. Their eyes aren't red."

"They don't feed on humans, only deer and other game," I explain and the others look surprised too.

"Mosquitoes that feed on game? That is the craziest thing I've ever heard," Mike says baffled. The others nod in agreement.

"Well yes, Carlisle started it. He's been like that since the 16th century," I say, very proud of the Cullen's for their lifestyle.

"Carlisle?" Dante squeaks out.

I laugh and kiss her temple, "Yes baby, Carlisle is a vampire. Haven't you ever noticed his hands are cold?"

"I've never noticed," Dante says baffled, "He's an amazing doctor, very gentle."

"Carlisle father was a pastor, I think he's always been that way," I state and smile.

I really do appreciate the Cullen's and everything they have done for us.

"Where's Ben?" Jazz asks furrowing his eyebrows together.

"He's patrolling and then he'll be over later. I didn't want him to be here when Dante and Seth got here, I didn't want to break up a fight," Mike sighs and gets up, "I hope you guys are hungry, because I'm almost done cooking."

"Seth is always hungry Daddy," Dante laughs and follows him into the kitchen grinning at me.

"Kay and I will get your bags," Frank volunteers and grabs his brother by his long braid.

"Thanks Frank!" Dante calls from the kitchen when I try to refuse.

I mumble incoherently as Jazz laughs at me, we both go into the kitchen and watch Mike and Dante finish cooking.

When the table is sat, Ben wanders in and I can feel the hairs in my back of my neck stand up. He looks surprised to see Dante and then scowls when he sees me too. I show him my teeth and he growls at me. I feel the urge to piss everywhere, but I know that is just the wolf talking about marking my dominance.

"Play nice Ben, or I'll put your mattress outside," Kyle states jokingly.

I'll put your mattress in the middle of the fucking lake, asshole. I stand protectively next to Dante at the counter as she gets silverware.

"There are only creeks and rivers around here," Dante whispers at me and winks.

Little minx read my mind, "Thanks."

"You have that look on your face that you want to drown him," Dante whispers and kisses my lips tenderly.

"He had what is rightfully mine," I growl out.

Dante laughs, "So I'm your property? I don't see a ring."

I smile like a Cheshire cat. I bought her a ring a long time ago, before we lost Braden. I have wrapped in a huge box and then progressively in smaller boxes until the engagement ring box is the smallest box. I plan on putting it under the Christmas tree that Mike has in the living room tonight for tomorrow morning.

"Your mine," I nip at her fading scar on her shoulder.

She laughs and pushes me off, swaying her hips sexily as she did in the beginning in the garage.

-SC-

Thankfully, Mike thought it was okay to put us in the same room. So, I wait till Dante is in deep slumber when I sneak out of her room. She went out drinking with Frank and I stayed behind to talk to Mike. I asked for his permission… which he looked at me stupidly and said: "She's already yours."

With his blessing in mind, I go out to the truck, the snow crunches underneath my feet. The air smells crisp and I breathe in big breathes before I go back inside. I place the bigger box gingerly underneath the tree, smiling at my own ingenuity.

"What are you doing?" Kahlil shocks me and I almost knock over the tree.

"Why do you feel the need to sneak up on me?" I choke out trying to catch up my breath.

"Sorry, my bedroom is downstairs and I heard someone go outside. I didn't mean to sneak up on you," Kahlil says bashfully.

"You guys live with Mike?" I ask surprised.

"It's easier this way, no sneaking out," he replies solemnly, "That doesn't explain why you are sneaking around."

I sigh, "Is this the Spanish Inquisition? I went out and got Dante's present from the truck."

Kahlil grins, "How romantic."

I shrug, "Thanks."

"I'm going back to bed now," he says and walks away.

Such a weird guy.

-SC-

In all of our pajamas, well my lounge pants because I don't wear pajamas, we sit on the array of furniture and open Christmas presents. Amazingly, nobody lacked presents, not even me.

I open the present from Frank and blush, it's the 20th Century Karma Sutra. I look up and he winks at me lasciviously. Dante looks over at me and giggles but quickly hides the book underneath a pillow before her Dad sees it. After all the presents are open, I have acquired: a Karma Sutra book, a nice watch (Jazz), body wash (Ben, asshole), a camera to both me and Dante from her Dad, pine and sandalwood candle set (Kahlil), and a photo album filled of pictures of Dante (Kyle).

We all say our thanks to each other until Dante sees another box underneath the tree. She grabs it and looks at me funnily. We promised each other that we wouldn't buy each other presents.

"Seth," she scolds as I pick up the wrappings off the floor and shove them into the big garbage bag Kyle got me.

She unwraps the first box and scowls at me, "You're not funny, Seth Clearwater."

She continues to unwrap the boxes, frustration clearly written on her face. I chuckle to myself and watch her when the living room is picked up. She has about five medium boxes around her and she's finally getting down to the smaller ones.

"I swear Seth, never do this again," she growls out.

"I promise Dante," I laugh and sit across from her.

"This is ridiculous," she scowls ripping away the tape.

I double taped the last couple boxes just for the fun of it. I have a sick sense of humor like that.

She's beyond frustrated when she gets to last box before the ring box. She narrows her eyes at me. The others have escaped to their own bedrooms and it's only us in the living room.

"I am going to hurt you if this box contains air," she retorts looking evilly at the next to last regular box.

"It doesn't baby, I promise."

As she opens her the last box, the look of frustration is erased from her face. She starts crying.

"Please don't cry," I whisper and kiss her wet cheeks as I kneel down in front of her.

"You're proposing," she sobs and picks up the little red velvet box.

I'm a little worried right now, "Is that okay with you? That I'm proposing?"

She nods and sobs at the same time handing me the little red box.

I open in the box and pick the ring out of it, "Dante Yearling, you are my other half, my soul, my girlfriend, and my best friend. I would love if you would become my wife."

"Does this mean that I'm a good girl?" she sobs out holding her hand out to me.

I slide the ring onto her finger, "You are a good girl, Dante."

She kisses me, just like she kissed me before, with urgency and so ardent.

"I love you so much Seth Clearwater," she hiccups against my lips, "I'd love to be your wife."

I smile and kiss her again, I am beyond happy.

-SC-

-SC-

-SC-

AN: So, this was in my whole plan… so umm, don't hurt me about the baby. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I actually got access to internet on my vacation and I brought along my computer! I loved writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it too! Thank you too all those who are reviewing, alerting, and adding this story to their favorites! Till next time!

IOAS

PS. If you'd like to see the ring I was thinking of go to this website! (paste and clear spaces)

http :// www. natalia-diamonds .com/ Engagement-Rings /Engagement-Ring_ItemTag_ER-131. aspx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

When I wake up, the right side of the bed is empty, I look at the clock and it's two in the afternoon. I laugh to myself, Dante and I stayed up _really_ late last night and I guess I needed all the sleep I could get. I shower and get dressed and follow her scent outside into the woods.

When I finally find Dante she's sitting in a rusty, beat up, hunk of junk, 1940 Chevrolet Sedan with Kahlil, Kyle, and Frank. I can hear her laughter float towards me and I smile, she's up to no good.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating brownies," she giggles and holds out a plate to me.

I take the plate and give her a knowing look, "These are _special _brownies aren't they? You little pot head."

Kyle bursts out laughing, a cloud of smoke hits me in the face and I cough it away. Pot does not smell good. The four burst out in giggles and I just shake my head.

"Little Kay bird is having some pain, so we thought we'd smoke a little bit," Frank says grinning and taking a long toke and passing it to his brother.

"You're encouraging the delinquency of your little brother?"

"It's natural," Kahlil states dreamily.

"It kills your brain cells," I retort raising my eyebrow.

"Oh, Sethy, don't get mad, we were just playing," Dante states pouting.

I smile at her and pull her out of the sedan into my body, "Just playing?"

"Just playing Big Bad," Dante whimpers as my hands snake towards her bottom. I guess she's picked up that nick name from Frank.

"If you guys are going to fuck, can we watch?" Frank asks with a predatory smile.

I snort, "No."

"Frank is a voyeur and Kyle likes to experiment with boys," Dante states giggling pulling on my sides twirling around.

"Really?" I smile winking at Kyle who blushes deep red.

"Yep! Kyle is the one who taught me how to deep throat," Dante giggles and nips at my neck.

"I guess I should thank Kyle for teaching you that wonderful talent," I laugh out loud. Kyle looks like he's going to faint.

"Danny, you shouldn't tell Seth all our secrets," Franks laughs and nudges Kyle.

"Frank experiments with Kyle," Dante giggles peeking around me.

Frank shrugs, "You're just jealous that you've never had a threesome with us."

Dante curls up her nose, "Why would I want a threesome with you two?"

"You would want to partake in a ménage a trios with Frank and Kyle because they have huge cocks. I have seen them," Kahlil states calmly taking a huge drag.

This conversation is so surreal, it's ridiculous, but I guess these are the conversations that you have with high people.

"So does Seth!" Dante says holding onto my waist burying her face into my back.

"Baby," I whisper calmly, "Lets not talk about the size of my cock to your family."

"Okay," she whispers back with a little sexy grin, "Do you want to go inside?"

"That sounds like a good idea, you need to sober up," I say as she crawls up on my back. She's on my back, piggy back style, as she waves bye to the other pot heads.

"Bye! I'm going to go have amazing mind blowing sex with my hunky wolf fiancée!"

I shake my head and trudge my way through the snow.

-SC-

When it's time to leave, Dante cries as she hugs all of her family. I feel guilty for pulling her away from them but the gods know that I need to get away from them for a little while. I have never met such weird people in my whole life. Frank and Kyle experimenting with each other is not even the icing on the cake.

Sometimes, whenever one of them is short on cash, they have Kahlil dress up as a woman (boobs and all) and dance for men in a bar four towns over. He's earned over ten thousand dollars so far in his dancing career. All of them agree, including my crazy fiancée, that Kahlil gives crazy good lap dances. He has not been gracious (AKA drunk) enough to give me one, so I'll just have to take Dante's word.

The other guys are just… weird. Jazz is into S/M stuff, kinky toys clutter his old bedroom. Mike is the epitome of an eternal bachelor and encourages their delinquency with cash and fast automobiles, bikes, and four-runners. And Ben, Kahlil informed me this with a malicious grin, loves all kinds of obese people porn.

Dante cracked up when I relayed this information, "I know, he always would encourage me to eat. He likes pregnant women too."

So, thankfully with all of these disturbing facts stored into my brain, we can finally go home.

Kahlil is sprawled out in the back seat of my trunk snoring softly and I shake my head. He's brought tons of pot with him and smoked a large portion of it by himself when we first started out.

"Dante, why doesn't your dad get upset about all the pot smoking?" I ask jerking my head back towards an unconscious sixteen year old.

She turns towards me and smiles sadly, "The first year for a coyote is painful and until he mates in the late winter. The pot takes the edge off. Frank said it felt like someone was constantly taking his skin and pulling it away from his body. It's especially painful for Kay because he's the healer and his body is going through more changes than the others."

"A healer? The whole spit thing? I don't why they can't do it themselves," I snort, that sounds ridiculous.

"No, it's doesn't promote pack life. And he's more like a shaman of sorts. He's salvia acts a healing agent to the coyotes and to normal people. There are only a chosen few healers, sometimes they aren't even coyotes, but it is said that the ancestors choose the healers when they are just children. We knew Kahlil was going to be a healer because he would scream at us if we would kill bugs. It was rather traumatizing for him, because he could feel their pain. The healer of our tribe, right now, is old and when Kahlil reaches maturity the old healer will die and the powers will be given to Kay. It's really an honor," Dante smiles at me and looks back at her "brother" fondly.

"Sounds morbid," I mumble and shrug.

"The ritual is morbid, but I won't go into that," Dante laughs and we continue to stare out the window.

-SC-

We arrive home; I could kiss the rain soaked ground, I am so thankful to sleep in my own bed and in my own house. I am thankful that the over powering smell of coyote is less (Kahlil is with us after all) and that the house smells like the sandalwood candles that Dante lights.

"Home!" Dante dances around the living room, while Kahlil stumbles into the couch face first. He groans and Dante laughs pulling on his braid.

"We have a wedding to plan Kay! You are going to be my maid of honor!" Dante teases while he mumbles incoherently into the couch.

"Why don't you have Kim or Rachel as your maid of honor?" I ask, trying to finagle Kay out of our wedding party.

"Kim and Rachel aren't my best friends, Kay is, and I have to say that he would be a better MOH because he knows what I like and dislike. Kahlilllll, what sayest you?" Dante states firmly, poking at Kahlil the whole time.

"I'll do it, just stop poking me, it hurts like a bitch," he groans slapping her hands away.

"YAY!" She cries and bear hugs him, "You are going to have to stay until the spring then!"

"Whatever makes you happy Dante," he states turning over and rubbing his face, "Just don't expect me to wear a dress."

"I hope she wouldn't make you wear a dress," I frown down at him when Dante skips into the kitchen to make dinner.

"You'd be surprised. When my Mom remarried she used me and Frank as the flower girls. Our dresses were pink and frilly, I think I was two and Frank was ten. He was beyond pissed, to this day he doesn't talk to our mom anymore, blames her for all his sexual identity problems. She always wanted girls," Kahlil sighs and shrugs.

"Do you have sexual identity problems?" I question with a silly grin. We both laugh for a second.

Then, Kahlil brow furrows, "I've never had the urge to fuck before. Is that a sexual identity problem?"

"I don't know… the first time I had sex was with Dante. I'm thirty years old," I say truthfully sitting across from him in the love-seat.

"Thirty? Seriously? You look twenty!" Kahlil exclaims.

"Werewolves don't age when we keep phasing," I explain with a wave of my hand.

"Damn, I wish that were our case. That'd be kickass," Kahlil sighs, "I'm guessing it doesn't hurt like a bitch either?"

"The first couple months, my skin felt itchy, like I wanted to keep phasing. But, if you stay phased for so long you lose human mentality, you start thinking like a wolf. It's not easy to do, because everyone shares their thoughts," I explain and Kahlil nods in agreement.

"Mike stayed a coyote for a year, trying to hunt down a vampire that threatened our tribe; he said that he even forgot that he had a daughter. It wasn't until he ran into me and my thoughts that he remembered what he really was," Kahlil states, "For me, it's hard not to forget. I've got my brother taunting me in my head and Ben being a bloody bitch."

I laugh and listen for Dante in the kitchen, she singing along to the radio and I smile. "Do you imprint?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, but it sure would make things easier," Kahlil laughs.

"Dinner!" Dante cries out and we go into the kitchen.

-SC-

Starting February, Kahlil starts acting funny. He's jittery and keeps pacing around my house, looking outside the windows. His moods fluctuate and he seems like he's angry all the time. I ask Dante about it and she just laughs, which doesn't help at all. His pot smoking has rose to a whole new level, I found him on the back porch the other day in a trance wearing barely anything. (It's still snowing. I don't care if his body temperature is the same as mine it's not natural.)

"Seth, I'm going to the grocery store!" Dante calls, "Kay is staying behind, says he's not feeling well."

I smile vindictively, "Okay! Have fun!"

When I hear the truck door slam, I hunt for coyote. I find the pot-smoking fiend pacing in my kitchen, I smile at him and his eyes widen.

"Seth?" he squeaks.

"Remember, I am stronger than you and no matter how much you fight me… I am going to win," I state with a smile. I probably creeping the shit out of him.

He bolts out the door phasing and I pursue the chase on all fours. Quil's thoughts bombard mine and then I can feel his shock.

_What the fuck are you doing, Seth? _

_ Oh, hey Quil, how are you?_

_ Why are you chasing Kahlil?_

_ I'm bringing him to Carlisle to get him checked for brain damage, he's been acting loopy. _

_ Oh, good luck._

I laugh to myself; this is actually a lot of fun chasing after Kahlil like this. I can feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I'm gaining on Kahlil, but he's lightening fast, I pounce upon him and close my mouth around the nape of his neck. He yips loudly and tries to wiggle out of my teeth. I calmly walk towards the Cullen's place, carrying Kahlil like the little pup he is. When we get there, Edward is waiting for me in the back lawn with a look of amusement.

"He's beyond angry and wonders why you're being a Neanderthal," Edward states as I drop Kahlil in front of him. Edward is holding two pairs of gym shorts.

I bark out laughter and phase out pulling on the shorts. Kahlil does the same thing, glaring murderously at me.

"What the fuck was that for?" he growls out, teeth barred.

"You're getting a check up," I state happily.

"I don't need a fucking check up," he growls.

I laugh, "I think you do."

I grab him by the arm and drag him towards the house, he tries to pull away. I sigh grab him by his hair and drag him that way. He whines and yips just like he does in coyote form.

"Seth Clearwater, you're the biggest fucking shit eating cunt ever!"

"Hello," Carlisle states calmly as I drag Kahlil into the living room of the big house.

"He needs a check up," I pant holding onto Kahlil's writhing body.

"I don't want a fucking check up by an overgrown mosquito! DAMNIT! I'm the healer and I don't need to be checked! I'm fine!"

"He's been really loopy lately, well, more than normal. Can you sedate him so we can run some tests?"

Carlisle looks amused and leaves the living room for a moment and comes back with his medical bag. "Maybe if you let go of him, he'd calm down," Carlisle suggest waving his hand towards Kahlil.

I drop Kahlil and he snarls at me, "Fucking overgrown tree fucking wolf."

What? That doesn't even make sense… at all.

"Did you just accuse me of having intercourse with trees? That doesn't even make sense, Kay."

"It made sense to me!" He snaps.

"How about I take some blood and we can figure out your dilemma," Carlisle states soothingly.

"Fine," Kahlil pouts and holds out his arm.

Once the process is over, we let Doctor Cullen go back into his lab. Kahlil stares angrily at me from across the room as I talk to Jake and Edward. His eyes narrowed and his lips are set into two little angry lines.

"You might want to sleep with the light on," Edward states laughing.

"Come on Kay, I just wanted to make sure your doing okay," I state pleadingly.

He crosses his arms, "Fuck off."

Jake laughs boisterously, "I bet twenty bucks that Dante takes his side."

I snort, "No she will not."

"Yes she will, you mother fucker," Kahlil snarls. Jake laughs and pulls him into a hug, riling him up even more.

Carlisle enters the room with a small smile on his face, "Well, Mr. Weathers, I don't know exactly to phrase this."

"Is he pregnant?" Jake cackles playing with Kahlil's braid.

"That's anatomically impossible, but I'm guessing you were trying to make a joke," Carlisle states with a grin as Kahlil's scowl deepens.

"Spit it out," he snaps.

"Well, judging by the significantly large amounts of testosterone in your blood stream, it's safe to say that you are in heat Mr. Weathers. It is mating season after all for the coyote," Carlisle states packing up his medical bag.

Kahlil turns beat red. Jake and I laugh raucously. This is priceless!

-SC-

-SC-

-SC-

AN: Hello all! I'm so sorry that I haven't update in a while! I got really sick and exams were preoccupying my muse. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Happy Holidays! Till next time!

IOAS


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Dante was beyond excited that it was Kahlil's first mating season, to her family it was some kind of coming of age thing. She obviously knew what was going on; having experienced the other coyote's mating seasons year after year. She made a huge chocolate cake for Kahlil and cooked his favorite meal (mango chicken).

"So," Dante grinned at her friend, "Have you decided on the lucky girl?"

Kahlil frowned a little bit, "I don't know any girls, and ever since I graduated early I don't really interact with anybody anymore."

"What about that chick, Kamila?" I ask shoving a piece of chicken in my mouth.

Kahlil blushes, "She was nice, but she wanted to take our relationship one step further. I wasn't ready for it, so I broke up with her."

Dante pats Kahlil's hand, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you don't want to give your V-card to just anybody. Make it special. Seth was a virgin when he met me."

I nod eating some more rice, "Told him that."

"Oh," Dante says sounding like a little owl, "Well, see Kahlil, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I wish I would have waited a little longer."

I don't say anything because I don't want to have the frying pan across the side of my head. In all truthfulness, it really does haunt me that Dante has been with another. It makes me so jealous that I see black spots in my eyes. I hate Ben Graham more than any other man on this planet. I wish he'd drop dead.

"Seth," Dante waves her hand in front of my eyes, "You there?"

I grab her hand and kiss her wrist, her sensitive spot, "I'm here."

Dante eyes flutter close and I can smell her arousal.

"Go upstairs, I want to finish dinner!" Kahlil retorts hotly holding his plate towards him.

I grab Dante and fling her onto the bed when we get upstairs. I crawl up her body, teasing her with my hands as I go. Slowly and tauntingly, I remove her clothes and she writhes underneath me in anticipation. I nip at her rose colored nipples. She whines and arches up into me.

"Seth," she says breathily, "Are you upset because you weren't my first?"

I growl, deep within my chest and rip off my clothes in a flash. What the fuck? Why does she have to bring that up? I feel the adrenaline course through the veins, making my cock harder and my eyes blur.

"On your knees," I bark out.

Her eyes grow wide, but I can tell she's still very much aroused, even more aroused than before. She hesitantly gets on her knees, I smack her ass and she yelps. I fucking love doggy style.

"What the fuck was that for?" she snaps.

"Talking about others," I growl and smack her ass again, "Bringing up things I don't want to think about."

Dante nods, trying to wiggle her way out of the position. I grab her by the waist and hold her firm. I rub my erection against her slick opening and hiss, "So wet. Did you like getting spanked, little girl?"

Dante nods and I grin, "Do you like this position, Dante?"

"Yes," she whimpers.

"Good," I ground out and impale myself into her, making her scream. I don't give a flying fuck if Kahlil can hear us from downstairs.

-SC-

In the morning, after many hours of very rough sex, Dante dismisses me angrily telling me that she has wedding plans to do and she doesn't want to see my "flea bitten peeing on fire hydrants dominating ass" today. So, I go over to Jake's house, moodily.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Jake asks me as I flop down on his couch.

"Dante is angry with me," I sigh.

"Hmmm, what for?" Jake asks eating cold pizza and offering me a slice.

I graciously take a slice and eat it thoughtfully, "She asked me if I was angry about not being her first during sex. I didn't react well."

Jake stops and looks at me quizzically, "What do you mean you didn't react well? You stopped fucking?"

"No, I wasn't exactly gentle with her. I was just so angry," I admit and sigh.

"So you had angry sex?" Jake asks chewing, "So what? She'll get over it."

"She had bruises this morning," I wince when Jake stops his chewing.

"Damnit, Seth, you are so screwed," he says and I nod.

-SC-

When I got home for dinner, the house was empty and a little note told me that she was over at Emily's visiting. From the vibes I was getting from the note, I could tell she was still very angry. I feel so guilty about what happened, but I don't know how to make it up to her. I let my head fall on the kitchen counter and sigh. This sucks.

A small knock on the back door window breaks me from pity party, it's Kahlil. I open the door and he is naked as the day he was born.

"What are you doing?" I ask eying him.

"I had to get out of the Uley house, get away from Charlotte," he pants and goes into the laundry room.

"So you ran here naked?" I call out and he comes back into the kitchen.

"No, dingbat, I stripped and ran here in coyote form," he snaps opening the fridge.

"Why did you have to get away from Charlotte Uley?" I ask tapping my fingers on top the kitchen counter.

"She smelled so damn good," Kahlil states dreamily holding the grape juice bottle, "Like evergreen tree and woman."

I snort and Kahlil smiles dreamily taking a long swig out of the bottle, "I wanted to rut with her so badly."

"Sam would kill you in a heartbeat and isn't she fifteen?" I ask taking the grape juice bottle from him.

"She sixteen and I'll be seventeen next week," Kahlil says in a trance.

"You need to find another girl," I state pouring ourselves two glasses of juice.

"I can't," Kahlil sighs.

"Seriously, I don't want to explain to Frank why I can't find your body," I state in a grave tone.

Kahlil pouts until Dante comes home. Her body language tells me she's still angry, so I stay clear of Dante until bed time. She and Kahlil chat girlishly about wedding plans and other things until it's late into the night. When I crawl into bed next to her, I place a hand on her hip. She throws my hand away from her.

"I don't want to fuck tonight," she growls out.

"I'm sorry," I whisper into her shoulder, "I shouldn't have treated you that way. I love you so much, and I know that you love me, but I have this fear that you are going to leave me for _him_. It's irrational, I know, but I can't help it. I'm so afraid of losing you again."

Dante turns to me, I can see her beautiful brown eyes in the darkness, they finally don't look angry. "I marrying you Seth, I want to be your wife forever, you shouldn't doubt me. It hurts that you doubt me," she says brokenly.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," I whisper into her hair and hold her close.

-SC-

_April _

The wedding is a month away, we are having it in the back yard, and I feel claustrophobic with all this stuff in my house. Dante is beyond happy and showers with me with her affection; which I enjoy immensely. Kahlil is becoming somewhat normal again, I say somewhat because he's still crazy in heat. The other day, yesterday in fact, we were all sitting down at the dinner table eating spaghetti when he suddenly says:

"I licked Charlotte Uley."

He could have said something like: "Armageddon is tomorrow" and I'm pretty damn sure I would have reacted the same way. With a high pitched, "WHAT?" You want to know his logical explanation? Here it is:

"I wanted to see what she tasted like."

WTF? You don't just go around licking girls to see what they taste like. That's a no-no, a big no-no. Dante, of course, thought this whole ordeal was hilarious. She laughed and laughed and laughed until there were tears rolling down her face. She said she had a bet with Frank to see how long Kahlil would last before he acted on his urge. Frank won, even stating that Kahlil was most likely going to lick the poor girl.

Kahlil was mortified, poor Charlotte only wanted help on her exams and she gets licked in the face. I am pretty sure I heard him crying last night. Poor kid.

"Seth," Dante purrs running her hands down into my boxers, "What are you thinking about?"

We are still in bed, it is morning after all, and I smile over at my beautiful fiancée.

"Licking," I reply and lick her collar bone.

"I'll give you a place to lick," she pants gripping my cock and brushing her fingers over the head.

"I'll give you something to suck," I growl as she pumps me.

"We can arrange that," she says cheekily and takes me into her mouth.

Mother fucker, I love this woman.

-SC-

Today is Dante's "hen party" that Emily is throwing for Dante. I find this ridiculous, but I'm sending Kahlil with her so she will behave. Well, sort of behave. Kahlil and Dante were already wasted out of their minds when they left the house. I really don't mind her going out with Kahlil, it's the other wolf-women that are very bad influences.

Rachel's hen party was the stuff of legends. All the girls got totally wasted, we found them all naked on the living room floor with sticks of salami in one hand and star shaped pasties on their nipples. Sand and condoms were also scattered about the house. Kim's party involved a lot of lube and a slip in slide with male strippers.

I have no idea what is in store for Dante tonight, I kissed her and bid her farewell like she was my little soldier going overseas. I almost feel sorry for her, because the girls can get totally crazy, but I'm hoping they've mellowed out in age.

-SC-

"Shhhhh!" I hear Dante hiss and giggle, "You numskulls are going to wake him!"

"I think you just did," I hear another voice laugh.

I open my eyes to see my fiancée trying to sneak across the living room in nothing but a tank top and panties. Shoot, I must have fallen asleep on the couch. I rub my eyes and look at the clock; it's three in the morning. "Hey baby, did you have fun?" I ask as Dante comes and sits next to me.

"I did," Dante giggles and kisses me softly, "Frank and Kyle came up for my party."

I look over at Frank and Kyle, who are also just in their underwear. Then towards Kahlil, who is wearing a leopard print thong. "I lost," he explains simply and shrugs.

"You guys can crash anywhere," I mumble shaking my head.

I scoop up my girl and take her to bed. I place water and aspirin next to her side of the bed and sigh. She looks up at me with a silly little grin.

"I love you," she says simply and kisses me.

"I love you too, you little party animal," I tease and kiss her back.

I spoon around my woman and she sighs contently, "My mother wants to come to the wedding."

"Your mother?" I ask and play with her hair.

"Yes, I think I'm going to let her, for peace of mind," Dante sighs and kisses my chest, "I got another tattoo tonight."

I nod, unable to decipher her conversational swing.

"Do you want to see it?" Dante asks poking my belly button.

"Of course," I murmur letting her go so she can show me.

On the left side of her hip, over the large scar she received from the vampire attack, is a wolf curling around her hip bone. The wolf is done in the same style of the coyote and I am extremely happy to see me on her skin.

"Do you like it? I did it for you," she whispers against my lips.

"I love it." And I do.

-SC-

-SC-

-SC-

AN: Hope you guys liked this! Till next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I cooked pancakes for the hung-over coyotes and my lovely fiancée. I had prepared a feast; pancakes with strawberries on top, freshly squeezed orange juice, aspirin, eggs, bacon, and Italian sausage. Dante smile was ear to ear after she came downstairs from her shower.

"You are so sweet!" she exclaimed and gave me a humongous kiss, "I love you so much."

The guy's reaction was somewhat less enthused. They grumble and whine. Kahlil even came to my kitchen in the leopard print thong and I was pretty sure Frank was naked. (I don't want to look.)

"I feel like I got hit by a bus," Kyle moaned sipping orange juice.

"You ran into a moving car last night," Kahlil quipped shoving a whole pancake into his mouth. Kyle groaned and led his head fall into the table.

"What did you get into last night?" I asked Dante rubbing her shoulders and kissing her ear as she ate.

"Well, we got smashed at Rachel's house and played a lot of drunken girly games. Then Kim had the bright idea to play hide and seek in our underwear. Hence why Kyle got hit by a car, good thing it was just your Mom though. It'd be hard to explain a huge dent in the hood. Then we went home and played card games. Kahlil lost, he absolutely sucks at Go Fish, and so he had to wear the thong home," Dante responded laughing.

"Well, as long as Kyle was the only one that got hurt," I grinned putting pancakes in front of the curly headed coyote.

"I have to say, the only thing I remember is that Leah Clearwater punches like a beast," Frank says digging into my smorgasbord.

"That's because she was a werewolf, stopped phasing a while ago," I reply eating a strip of bacon.

"I guess someone should have told me that before I grabbed her ass," Frank sighs looking over at Dante.

Dante smirks, "I am innocent as a lamb."

"A wolf in a lamb's skin," Kyle snorts from his position from the table top.

I kiss my darling little woman and Dante smiles smugly at me, "So what did you do last night?"

"I ate tuna, got the squirts, and passed out on the couch," I reply honestly with a shrug, "I'm guessing it was a bad can."

Kahlil and Dante laugh loudly while Kyle and Frank moan holding their heads.

-SC-

While the boys were goofing off, AKA: smoking an illegal plant, I search for Dante. I find her in our bedroom holding a little baby t-shirt. She wipes her tears away quickly before I approach her. She smiles sadly and shrugs her shoulders, "I didn't want our baby originally. I was so scared, but now I wish our Braden would have survived. I feel so guilty."

I sit down next to her and pull her into a hug. Her head falls on my shoulder and I can hear her breathing calming.

"I grew up pretty fast when I knew I was pregnant, it was a real eye opener," Dante laughs dryly rubbing her nose. It's red and swollen, just like her eyes.

"You did," I comment and kiss her temple.

"I don't want my Mom to come to the wedding but Dad already told her that she could. I mean…why is she so interested me now? How could you get rid of a baby? My Dad was eighteen at the time when I was born and Jazz was sixteen, she was twenty-six and she took advantage of my father," Dante spat angrily.

"Maybe she's realizing her mistake, that she wants a bond with you after all these years," I suggest and Dante snorts angrily.

"Doubt it, she's an attention getter," Dante growls putting away the baby t-shirt in her top drawer, "She's a whore and I don't want her mucking up our lives."

I nod as Dante paces around our bedroom angrily. She throws dirty clothes in the hamper, doing laundry is her method of trying to cool off and relax. She goes down into mud room and starts a load. After a couple minutes, I can hear her tiny little feet come up the stairs.

She enters the room and gives me with lascivious smile, "Do you want to eat me out while I sit on the dryer?" she asks wagging her eyebrows.

"Aren't we supposed to be abstinent before our wedding?" I ask her while she crawls into my lap.

"Fuck that," Dante growls attacking my neck.

She hits my spot, my earlobe, and I feel like coming in my pants. "Never mind, forget that I ever said that," I say breathily.

"That's what I thought Big Bad," she teases pulling off my pants.

-SC-

The next day, after I come home from the garage, I can hear shouting.

"You know what! I don't know who the fuck you think you are showing up at my house uninvited!"

Oooh boy, that's Dante. I peek my head through the door, her face is all red and a humongous vein is popping out in forehead. There is another woman in the kitchen with her but I can't make her out.

"I would not go in there," Kahlil whispers from the bushes. Kyle and Frank pop out of the bush next to him and the shake their heads fervently.

"The last time Stacey tried to talk to Dante, fist went flying. It was very ugly," Kyle whispers.

Frank nods in agreement and shudders, "It was fuckin' insane!"

"Are you three high again? Is that why you're hiding in my bushes?" I groan.

"Maybe," Kahlil squeaks out, "But seeing Stacey sobers people up real quick."

"Ditto," Frank whispers and looks towards the house in terror.

I sigh and enter the house, "Dante?"

"Seth, tell her that she can't stay a whole month! Tell her!" Dante shouts angrily.

I turn to the woman, who in the past I could tell was very beautiful, "I'm sorry, but if Dante doesn't want you here, you can't stay."

"WHAT?" comes a high pitched screech from Stacey. Dante smiles with triumph.

I look at Dante's mother and realize that I am very thankful that Dante looks like feminized form like her father. Stacey looks positively fugly right now in all her anger.

"I come here, out of the goodness of my heart! I wanted to patch things over with you Dante! You are my daughter, my only child! That's all I want, for us to be on good terms!"

"You missed that chance," Dante hisses, "You missed that chance on my first birthday and nineteenth. You missed that chance when I graduated high school and college. You missed all of your chances. You passed me over like I was sack of shit to an eighteen year old boy who knew nothing about babies and said I wasn't on your agenda. You fucked up and maybe one day I'll forgive you, but it's not today. Today, I'm not on you agenda."

Stacey opens and closes her mouth and a tiny bit of me feels sorry for you. "Stacey," I say quietly, "You can come back the wedding day and be here for the wedding. But right now is not a good time because we are both very stressed and have a lot on our plates. Thank you for visiting."

Stacey's eyes tear up and she hangs her head low, like a broken and defeated woman she makes her way out our house. "It was nice meeting you Seth," she says quietly as she opens the front door.

I nod in agreement and watch her hop into her rental car and drive off. The boys giggle in the bushes and pop their heads out. Frank looks up at me adoringly, "You my wolfie monstrously oversized friend are a genius! Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, has gotten rid of Stacey the Shark that quick!"

I sigh and go back to the kitchen to find Dante fuming.

"I can't believe her! She got here, we were talking calmly and then she lectured me about losing the baby! Like it was my damn fault! She lectured me like I wasn't good enough to have your baby!"

Dante bursts out in tears and I pull her into a hug. I pick her up and hold her against my chest as she cries. Damn that woman. I quiet her with my reassurances that she is wonderful vessel for my seedlings, that we will have a whole litter of kids, and that if she got off the pill right now it'd be a guarantee that she'd be pregnant by the end of this week… because that's how wonderful she was.

"Vessel for you seedlings?" Dante hiccups wiping her tears away.

"Yea, I thought it made sense," I say with a goofy grin.

Dante smiles, her puffy nose and blood shot eyes are so damn cute.

"That's why I love you Seth Clearwater," she states warmly.

"Because, I'm not just grade A man meat but because I am extremely intelligent?" I quip with a cocky grin.

"Because you say the stupidest things," Dante laughs and kisses me tenderly.

-SC-

-SC-

-SC-

AN: Hey guys! Nope, not dead! Though, the magnitude of headaches I get daily nowadays make me feel like I'm brain dead! (Haha, bad joke… sorry.) So, I know its short… but I liked it, consider it fun sized. And you know what I would like even better… your reviews. Yes, seriously, I live off reviews like a salivating dog. There are a total of 51 people following this story and I only have 24 reviews. I would LOVE, LOVE, LOVE if all of you reviewed at least once. It would be like a pass-out orgasm for my writing muse.

Anyways, with that _lovely _image in your brains, till next time dears!

IOAS


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Dante is sick, upper respiratory infection, and she also ripped the parietal pleura from coughing too hard. She's on steroids to heal the rip now. I hope they make her boobs grow. Kyle, Frank, and Kahlil are still in heat. I think Frank has fucked all of LaPush and half of Forks by now. I am going to laugh my ass off if he gets a STD. (Sadly, I know he can't, which causes me great disappointment.) OH! And I am losing my mind. Seriously, it's gone. It has become a big pile of mushy gooey shit that they sell to kids to throw against their parents perfectly painted walls for fun.

Seriously, goo. My mother and sister have become giggly thirteen year old girls over the wedding. The imprints are no better, making suggestions where we should go on our honeymoon. The pack mocks my flowery embroidered pain, assholes.

"Do you want a drink, Big Bad?" Frank holds out a huge glass of something alcoholic and minty to me, "I made mojitos."

I sigh, "Aren't mojitos sexually ambiguous?"

Frank shrugs, "I don't know, I just like the tartness of the mint."

"They areeeee!" Kyle sings from the coyotes shared bedroom from upstairs.

"He doesn't know shit, ignore him," Frank scowls up at the ceiling, "The only good thing he does is give great head."

"Hey! I resent that!" Kyle pouts coming downstairs. He takes Frank's drink and sits on one of my bar stools at the kitchen counter. "And to set matters strait, I haven't given any head to anybody since I was seventeen. So there!"

Frank snorts, "I don't believe you."

I roll my eyes and take a sip of the mojito, it's pretty damn good. Frank is right, the mint leaves makes it tart.

"I do, he's been with Jessica for some time now," Kahlil inputs with a smarmily grin.

Frank pokes out his tongue at Kahlil, "You suck too."

"I have never had sex brother of mine, so you can't accuse me of anything sexually related," Kahlil states smartly.

I can see Dante in the corner of my eye and she sneaking up on Frank, suddenly she smacks him in the back of the head, "ROID RAGE!" Then she cackles manically which sounds more like a seal because of her infection.

"Throw her a fish! Throw her a fish!" Kahlil states clapping and we all laugh, which makes Dante laugh harder. She really does sound like a seal. It's sad.

"What are we making Frank?" she asks nasally.

"We," he motions to himself and Dante, "Aren't making anything. This is not for sick to-be-brides that sound like a water mammal when she laughs."

Dante pouts and looks up at me with puppy eyes, "One drink."

I frown, "No, you are on three different medications."

"Buuuttt, Seth!" she cries clinging onto my shirt, "It's hot and in the summer! Can't I have just one drink? It'll ease my stress!"

"Fucking also eases stress," Kyle quips under his breath looking away at the wall, "Ooooh! I love this painting, where did you get it?"

I laugh and pat Dante's head, "No drinks for seal girl. Sorry baby."

She whines adorably as I swat her ass, "I'm going to go do some cleaning."

-SC-

The boys are going to go to town to hit up "hot bitches" and I sneak up on Dante in our laundry room. In my sexiest and cheesiest voice I say, "Hey baby, how much bleach should I put in with my colors?"

Dante stops, looks up at me, and laughs till she's curled up on the floor. "Youuuuu…. areeeee….. soooo stupid!"

I laugh with her and kiss her passionately. She moans in my mouth and this drives me further. I palm her breasts, nip at her shoulder, and touch her piercing in that beautiful cunt of hers. She isn't wearing any panties. Who says stupid can't get you laid?

"Can I have a bite of your muffin, Red?"

She moans incoherently as I insert my finger. I lick her beautiful musky essence off my digit like a starving man. Damn, we haven't done this in a long time. I pick her up and place her on top of our dryer. She smiles at me and whimpers. Like I would forget her dryer suggestion, I am a man after all and we like to remember things that are advantageous to our cock.

"Going to eat me, Big Bad Wolf?" Dante asks and her voice is so filled with lust that it makes my head swim. She wraps her legs around my neck and I grin silly.

I take a swipe at her folds and feel her shudder. This is going to be good.

-SC-

When Dante and I finish our tumble in the sheets, the boys come home, and I can't help to be a little disappointed. Dante runs her fingers through my hair and in her seal voice laughs, "They'll be gone in a month, chill."

That does not make me feel any better, really. I can't wait for them to be out of damn house for some privacy.

"Guess who we saw at the beach!" Frank bursts into our bedroom and hops onto our bed.

I glare at Dante and she just shrugs and encourages his antics, "Who?"

"Kahlil's wonder babe," Frank snickers.

"You embarrassed him," Kyle states angrily, sitting at the foot of our bed.

Seriously, who the fuck allowed them into my bedroom? I have NO privacy. This invasion totally killed my erection.

"Frank, you're not supposed to embarrass Kay, he's having a hard time," Dante scolds slipping out of the bed and putting on my shirt. My wonderful, lovely, fiancée has no problem that two grown men are sitting on our bed where we just performed mind blowing sex. Nope, no problem at all.

Why me?

"I didn't embarrass him! I just asked her if she wanted to be licked anywhere else!" Frank protests with a cocky grin.

My mouth drops open, "Was anybody else was around?"

"Some bulky assholes that told us that we smelled like shit and that we shouldn't be on their land," Kyle comments angrily and hits the back of Frank's head; I am guessing just for fun.

"Who?" I cry pulling out my hair.

"Ummm, I think their names were Collin and Brady. They were pretty protective over Kahlil's wonder babe," Frank says irritated while rubbing the back of his head.

"Fuck."

Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck. Fuck.

I am so going to get lectured by Sam Uley. I don't care if he can't phase anymore, he's still scary as hell. I pull on my shorts quickly and race downstairs were Kahlil is wallowing in self pity.

"I am going to try to fix this whole mess," I state and Kahlil whines.

"Charlotte won't even look at me now!" Kahlil cries, "I hate Frank! He fucks up everything that I want!"

I pace the living room floor, trying to pull the best excuse to try to dismiss Frank's behavior… and the only thing I can come up with all is that he is mentally deranged and has no common sense. (Which is the truth, we like truthfulness in the Clearwater house.)

"What is the big deal?" Frank sighs flopping down on the couch.

Kahlil gives him an angry glare, "The big deal is that you're a fucking idiot and you ruined my chances with Charlotte. That's the big fucking deal, Frank. I'm going to get my ass kicked by Charlotte's dad and his friends while I beg their forgiveness. And when I am not cognitively coherent I am going ask them why they are beating the shit out of me. You know what they are going to do? They are going to continue to beat the shit out of me and yell _"YOU KNOW WHY!"_ until I am unconscious and probably half-dead."

I nod in agreement, "He has a point. Charlotte's dad was alpha of the pack for a very long time. Kahlil will most likely get his ass pulverized and handed to him on a silver platter."

"I don't think it's going to get that bad," Dante says while blowing her nose, "Sam will probably just get really mad and yell. Emily will intervene and put the muzzle on him. And Kay's ass will be lily white and virginal."

"I'm not white," Kahlil pouts.

"No, you're a nice milky caramel coffee color," Kyle comments pinching Kahlil's cheek, "But who really is taking notes about that?"

Sometimes, most recently for an example, I question Kyle's mental stability. He really is weird. I am going to be so happy when he is FINALLY out of my house. All of them, I want them all of them out of my house.

"Seth Clearwater! Open this door this instant!" Sam Uley shouts banging on my door.

I wince and look over at Kahlil, he's looking pretty white right now not the coffee creamer combination that Kyle so eloquently labeled him. I open the door and give Sam a smile. Drum roll please!

"Hey Sam! Long time no see!"

"Cut it Seth," Sam growls, "Where is that pedophile?"

"Frank? He's over there," I point towards Frank who looks shocked as if saying, 'Who me?'

Sam storms angrily in front of Frank and pokes him the chest, "I don't appreciate you making perverse comments to my sixteen year old daughter! I don't want you near her ever again or I will make sure that Fork's police won't be able to find your missing body!"

Sam pauses and his angry gaze towards Kahlil, "And you!" he spits, "Keep your horny hands away from my daughter!"

With that, Sam Uley makes his exit. He is so dramatic and emotionally moving I can feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes. Beautiful rendition of angry father, Sam Uley, you just won the Daddy award.

Kyle eases the silence and he breaks out in uncontrollable laughter. "He called you a pedo!"

Dante and I find this hilarious and join Kyle in his laughter, unfortunately Kahlil and Frank don't.

-SC-

Thankfully, during the week, Dante and I got invited out of the house to Claire's birthday bash. It was being held at Quil's house, being Claire's eighteenth birthday after all. Kahlil tags along because he can't stand Kyle and Frank at this moment. He is still steaming over Frank's mess-up.

"How are you feeling?" I ask Dante tugging on her hair as we go into the backyard.

"Much better," she smiles sexily at me and winks.

And I have to agree with her, she's looks and sounds much better, I guess all that sex has cured her infection. Hah_, if only_.

"Dante! Seth!" Claire shouts and gives us both huge hugs. She turns to Kahlil and smiles mischievously to him, "You gonna lick me too, bad boy?"

Dante and I burst out laughing; Kahlil turns six different shades of pink.

"No," he pouts and I laugh even harder.

"So, are you going to take me out to party Dante?" Claire asks sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Of course, I'll take you out tonight if you want," Dante states laughing, "We might as well start the party now."

Claire smiles like a kid in a candy shop, the three of them make their way to the refreshment table. All three of them are underage; if they ever got caught I'd be in so much trouble. I shake thoughts of Dante landing in jail and go over to tease Quil, who is looking very uncomfortable.

I pull him into a hug and whisper in his ear, "Going to get laid tonight?"

And people thought I was the goody- two- shoe, virginal, pure mind, werewolf; what a load of bull.

Quil looks horrified, "No, how can you say such a thing?"

I laugh out loud but keep my voice low, "Because she's eighteen and wants to party tonight."

Quil looks like he's going to burst into tears and looks over at Claire pathetically.

"Don't think so hard man, you're going to hurt yourself," Jake laughs coming up behind Quil, "Who would think that sweetest and the most innocent out of us all would get laid first? Life is so cruel."

I shrug and look over at Dante, she winks at me and returns to her conversation with Claire. She's gotten a lot better with socializing with other imprints, which I am very proud of her for.

"I'm a lucky bastard that's why," I say cockily and grin.

Kahlil comes over moodily and hands me a beer, "Dante told me to scat. Said that she didn't want to corrupt my virginal ears, I swear she's worse than Frank when it comes to embarrassing me."

"Ah, Kay, you'll pop your cherry some day," I say in a baby voice and pinch his cheek just like Kyle does.

Kahlil looks angrily at me and swats my hand away, taking a huge gulp out his beer, "In the meantime I'm going to get blazed and try to forget my brother forced virginal status."

Jake laughs at this, "I thought it was funny what your brother said. The look on your face was priceless too."

Kahlil groans and I smile. It's just another mythical day in La Push.

-SC-

-SC-

-SC-

AN: So, just too clear facts here… I am not making fun of people who are virgins. Trust me, it is an admirable trait. I know some of you guys are fairly young, so don't think it's a dreaded curse. (Seriously, don't.) On a less morose note, thank you guys for reviewing! It made my muse pass out from orgasmic satisfaction. I also enabled anonymous reviews, so don't feel pressured to log in! (Thank you for those that did though!) You know who you are…. ;) If you guys enjoy my posting more frequently, you'd continue reviewing. (Hint. Hint.) Till next time!

IOAS

BTW…. The parietal pleura are the sacs that hold your lungs. It keeps them in place and moist. And if you are very unlucky, like finding yourself sick and they dry out from an infection or the lack of mucus production and they rip, it hurts like a bitch. Trust me, I ripped my left the parietal pleura. Sex does not help a ripped the parietal pleura, and that's all I'm going to say about that. The end.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

It is a week before the wedding and Dante has turned into Bridezilla. She is so beyond stressed out that anything can send her off. For example, Kyle had the utmost misfortune of leaving an empty toilet paper roll on top of the bathroom counter… this led into a thirty minute rant about how underappreciated she was and how just because she wasn't working anymore did not mean that she was the maid. (That is only the tip of the iceberg that sunk the Titanic.)

I have sought refuge at the Cullen's cottage. I enjoy basking in the sunlight on their porch hammock listening to Bach or Beethoven. Edward is of great company, even though he has commented on occasion that he wished that my mind was soothing and pure as it once had been so many years ago. (Hah!)

It is a rare occasion that I have some peace and quiet nowadays. To simmer in my own head without the intrusion of Jake's "infinite wisdom on women" and Paul's snarky remarks. It feels nice. I know I am truly alone right now because Bella and Edward have gone to Alaska for a couple days this week and Jake and Nessie are somewhere in the house sucking face. I hope Jake get's laid because he's been in a pretty pissy mood lately. I hope I get laid, because I'm about to combust.

"Seth," I hear a hiss, "Do you have a rubber?"

I look over at the source of the sound, it's Jake. Rolling my eyes, I take out my wallet and throw him a condom.

"You're what, thirty-five years old, and you can't remember to stick a condom in your wallet?" I hiss back at him.

"I never thought I'd get laid," he hissed back and slams the door.

I sigh, I guess one of us is getting laid.

-SC-

I wallow my way home to an empty house. Or I think it is an empty house, until I hear soft giggling. It's not Dante, unfortunately, and it's coming from Kahlil's room.

"KAY!" I yell.

I hear soft swearing, the sound of zippers, and the ruffle of his sheets. I can hear a soft feminine whisper, 'Don't worry Kahlil, we'll be able to do it next time.'

"KAY!" I yell again with a silly grin on my face.

"Yes?" He replies angrily walking out his room.

"Whatcha doing?" I smile teasingly.

"Fuck you," he growls.

"That's not very lady-like Kahlil," I mockingly tut-tut.

He growls again and I laugh, I know I'm making him angry but it is so damn entertaining.

"So, whatcha hiding in the bedroom?" I ask and try to peek inside his room.

"Fuck off Seth, you know who's in that bedroom," he growls pushing me away.

"Charlotte, honey, you can come out," I laugh and Kahlil's jaw is set so tight that I'm sure his jaw bones will crack.

Charlotte peeks her head around Kahlil, a pretty color of rogue tainting her cheeks. "I'll go now," she states and kisses Kahlil's cheek softly.

Kahlil calmly walks Charlotte to her car. I can see that their talking softly and Little Uley is trying to calm him down. Charlotte gives Kahlil a big kiss and hops into her car, driving away. Kahlil looks absolutely smitten until he can't see her car anymore. Then, suddenly, his body language turns into pure rage and stomps into the house after me.

"YOU!" He shouts pointing his finger at me, "WHY? Why did you do this to me? You know how much I desire her! YOU KNOW! I have wanted her for fucking months! Months, Seth. MONTHS!"

"Kahlil," I state calmly, "Did you have protection?"

He falters and sighs, "No."

"Is she on birth control?"

"No," Kahlil face crumples.

"Well, then you weren't ready to have sex," I conclude.

"Fuck my life!" Kahlil cries and pulls on his hair, "We were just fooling around! Why can't you guys let me fool around? Why are you and Frank such cock blocks?"

"Because we care," I state simply and go into my secret stash of condoms. Kahlil follows me dutifully and I snicker to myself.

Pulling out a large shoe box I open it and hand it to Kahlil, "Take your pick. I have some in the corner that taste like blueberry."

Kahlil's lip upturns, "Blueberry condoms? That's gross."

"So is your semen, but no one is accusing your semen of being gross. So don't hate on my blueberry condoms," I retort pulling the box away.

"I promise I won't insult your blueberry condoms anymore, I'm sorry," Kahlil intones as she shoves a couple of the regular condoms in his pocket.

"Good dog," I laugh and pat his head. This is a priceless moment.

-SC-

Dante comes home with the weary look that only a bride could have. She flops down on the couch and props her feet up on her lap, knocking over my cheddar Sun Chips.

"Hey baby, what's wrong," I ask, ignoring the dumped chips in my lap. What a waste of sunlight.

"Blue or red?"

I hesitate, is this a trick question… am I going to get scolded at? I have to answer or she might just punch me in the face.

"Blue," I respond.

"Pastel blue or bright blue?"

Are we playing twenty questions? Oh gosh. She looks a little stressed right now.

"Pastel blue, but may I ask why are you asking me about colors?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," she smirks at me.

"Ooh! I like surprises!" I cry and pull her into my lap, making Sun Chip dust.

"I know you do," Dante laughs and kisses my nose. I got another protrusion that needs attention, dear.

"You know what I'd really like?" I whisper and kiss her lips. I bring her bottom lip between my own and suck it gently.

"What would you like?" she huskily whispers threading her fingers through my hair.

"I would like to be able to fuck my future wife until she screams," I hiss and grab her hips and grind them into mine.

"I can arrange that," Dante pants and writhes in my lap.

"Oh my god! My eyes!" Frank shouts and covers his eyes, "KYLE! Get the bleach! We need to wash my eyes out! I've seen too much for my virginal eyes!"

Just my luck, Kyle and Frank are coming through the front door. Kyle just shakes his head and walks over the two of us.

"I like Sun Chips," he states and picks one up from my lap and eats it, "Cheddar is the best."

Why me?

-SC-

Four days and ten hours till these crazies are out my house! WhooraaahhH! Four days and counting, bitches! How exciting. I get Dante all by myself and we can resume our very active sex life. Very active. Like, my balls ache from overuse kind of active. Like ten times a day kind of active. Till the point Dante is trying to crawl away from me active.

Yea, that active. That's what I want.

"So, where are you going on your honeymoon?" Frank asks while we are sitting at the table waiting for Dante and Kahlil to come back with groceries.

"What honeymoon?"

Frank looks at me, his eyes wide, "Your honeymoon you dumb-shit. Where are you taking Dante?"

"We haven't talked about a honeymoon," I respond angrily. I personally don't like to be called a dumb-shit by the guy who doesn't even know how to fold his own laundry.

"You aren't supposed to talk about it! You are supposed to bring her somewhere nice! Holy fuck, Seth, you are so stupid," Frank cries.

"I am not fucking stupid you fag!" I shout back.

Dante and Kahlil come in with groceries and look between the two of us questioningly. (We look like we are going to bash each other's brains out.)

"Whatcha arguing about?" Kahlil asks, his eyes going back and forth between us.

"Nothing, Seth and I have to go out," Frank says and grabs me by the shirt.

I fume silently as we hop into my truck, Frank is behind the wheel.

"We are going to go plan your honeymoon right now you numskull. I can't believe that you'd totally forget about your own honeymoon," he barks at me angrily.

"I thought Dante had it handled!" I cry. I honestly had no idea about a honeymoon.

"No, Seth, that's your job," Frank sighs sadly.

"How am I supposed to know this kind of stuff? I've never been married before!" I pout.

"Well, I have, so I'm trying to help you out," Frank sighs as we wind through the cliffs of LaPush.

I stop my pity party and look over at Frank surprised, "You've been married?"

"Yes," he states and looks over at me. I nod for more information and he sighs and rubs his eyes.

"When I was eighteen, I got married to a great girl; Susan. She died in a car accident not a year later after we were married. It was a quiet wedding, neither of our parents approved of our decision so we basically eloped. The elders said that she died because she wasn't my life-mate and the spirits had already decided a wife for me. Even though she did choose me and she knew what I was, they said that she wasn't fit to be a wife of shape-shifter. She was white, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes and an infectious smile that give way to dimples. Susie wouldn't hurt a fly, she was so gentle and everyone that met her couldn't help to like her," Frank pauses and sadly smiles at me, "She was an animal in bed though. She's the one that started the whole experimenting with my own sexuality."

"I'm sorry," I reply fiddling with the hole in my khaki shorts.

"It was seven years ago," Frank states and shrugs, "Every year it hurts less."

I nod soberly and I can't imagine what it would be like to permanently loose Dante. Sadly, I wouldn't make it very long without her.

-SC-

-SC-

-SC-

AN: Hi, I'm sorry this took so long but I have got some really hard classes that have been taking up my time. Sadly, real world takes precedence to the characters dancing around my head. But, I hope you enjoyed this. My soap box today? Practice safe sex people. Seriously, take the responsibility and wrap it before you tap it.

Anyways, show me your love and review. ;)  
Till next time,

IOAS


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

We got hitched, no seriously; we drove to Las Vegas two days before our real wedding and got married by a guy who was covered in tattoos. It was glorious. Dante wore her beautiful white dress and these kinky pastel blue panties that make my mouth water. We had our Sin-City full vacation and decided that we cancel our honeymoon to the Florida Keys. (Dante didn't want to go somewhere that was unbearably hot.)

Let's just say not everyone was pleased with us. But, Dante was extremely happy. She explained to me that she wanted to do that all along and she only planned a ridiculous wedding because she thought I wanted one. (Which I didn't.) So when I popped the question if she just wanted to get eloped, it was a godsend. Dante's mom was nowhere in sight when we called Kahlil, which was very convenient for us because Dante definitely didn't want to deal with the tyrant.

As we pull in driveway, the coyotes stand in the driveway all wearing frowns. Dante laughs nervously and hops out the truck as I put it into park. "Hey guys!" she calls to them and they cross their arms in sync.

"What were you thinking? Leaving in the middle of the night?" Mike growls out to me.

I shrug and look over to Dante, "I don't know, what we were thinking?"

"That a huge wedding wasn't worth it, maybe? That in reality we were already kind of married and living together, again a maybe? That it was more practical? Definitely so," she responds with a teasing voice.

"We could have come with you," Kyle pouts and kicks the gravel around.

"I didn't even get to see my only daughter's wedding," Mike rumbles darkly.

Dante looks sad for a second and the furious, "Dad, please don't be upset it was my decision to do this. And don't play the guilt trip thing on me either!"

Storming into the house, she leaves me with her family, "So, did you guys drink all the booze that we bought?"

Kahlil smiles sheepishly, "We only dented the stock"

-SC-

Of course, not everything is so quiet at the Clearwater residence. After Dante and I got back, we partied like rocks stars, and I even smoked a little pot. Though, I do not like the feeling of being totally out of control around some randy coyotes. We had our fun and now (THANK THE LUCKY STARS FROM FUCKING ABOVE!) the coyotes are going back to Montana!

I am so excited that I could jizz in my pants. Seriously, that excited. Of course, I have to act all sad while the guys pile into Mike's VW shag van and Kahlil's ugly truck, but I am dancing the jig to some bubbly fucking pop song inside. Of course, Dante is honestly sad to see her family go home; but I can't help to feel all giddy. We haven't been this alone since she was pregnant with Braden, there has always been someone in our house, and now we get it all to ourselves!

Muahhahaah.

That means I can walk around my house: Naked.

Stand in front of the fridge: Naked.

Make love to my beautiful wife on the kitchen counter: Of course…. Naked.

Ahhh! How the freedom makes me all jittery and horny.

Kahlil is even going back to Montana too! Oh Kahlil, how I will miss you! _And forget not that the earth delights to feel your bare feet and the winds long to play with your hair. _

Unfortunately, poor little Kahlil James Weathers did not get laid. But, he did get pretty damn close to it. He had rolled the blueberry flavored condom on and everything when Sam Uley came in busting through the door; yelling on top of his lungs. That's what he gets for mocking my rubbers. I have never laughed so hard in my entire life. And I am sure, Kahlil Weathers will never forget the look of Sam Uley's face as he was about to deflower his daughter.

Ben got his asked kicked by Jazz and Mike, sweet retribution. I only wish I was there to see it. He was drunkenly talking about how Dante's vagina felt when he first popped her cherry and how I was just getting his leftovers. I just wish I was there to rip off his penis. But, Kyle did say it was extreme blood bath from Hell in both _Homo sapiens_ and _Canis latrans _species.

How lovely. I wished Frank would have taped it.

As the guys pull out of our rocky drive way, I recall the first day meeting Dante. She was crazy, vulgar, and a little distant. But, I wouldn't change our meeting for the world. She opened up to me and to this day, I happy to say that I am hers. Through all of our ups and downs, I wouldn't change a thing.

Once my little wife has cleared her tears, and the guys are out of view, she looks over at me and smiles broadly.

"Do you want to eat me out on top of the dryer?"

And how can I say no to that?

-Finis-

AN: So, my beautiful readers, that is indeed the end. (It took me so long because I didn't want to write it. Plus, RL takes trump over everything.) I hope you aren't too upset, I have loved your feedback and it makes me squeal like a little pig. BTW, the sentence in italics is a quote from Kahlil Gibran, who is an amazing poet. Check him out.

Until next time dearies,

IOAS


End file.
